


Hermione's Summer of Conquest

by red_jacobson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Concubines, Dom Harry, Domme Hermione, F/F, Femme-Slash, Lesbian Hermione, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral, Partner Swapping, Post-War, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Stripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: After her ordeal at the hands of Bellatrix, Hermione is done submitting to the Pureblood Witches, Now they Submit to Her!





	1. Chapter One

STORY TITLE: Hermione's Summer of Conquest  
PART: 01 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, FanFiction.Net, HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: After her ordeal at the hands of Bellatrix, Hermione is done submitting to the Pureblood Witches, Now they Submit to Her!   
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Hermione/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <5,042>  
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.   
AUTHORS NOTES: A Different POV character and Harry isn't a major character in the story, so it's very different from my usual stuff. Hope you enjoy 

Tower of London  
The Tower Green  
Monday, May 25th, 1998  
11:30 pm

Hermione stood, her face impassive as she watched the executions. The Carrows' were dragged, crying and pleading for mercy before they were forced to kneel at the block. The ax took first Amycus, and then his sister, who had fainted at seeing her brother/lover executed. Hermione felt no pity for the woman, the torture of the students under her and her brother's so-called care merited nothing less than death. 

There had been an uproar in the Wizengamot at the method of execution, but Harry had spoken forcefully, his anger barely restrained of the danger the Death Eaters has presented to the entire Wizarding World. The fact that all of them were attempting to take over the non-magical world meant that they were guilty of treason in both worlds. And the punishment for treason had been set for centuries as execution by beheading.

His power was actually radiating from his body, and none of the complainers dared to press him on the issue. Besides, they weren't the ones being executed. Hermione wasn't surprised, she had absolutely no respect for the sheep who had been willing to follow the person who shouted the loudest. 

What the loudmouths didn't realize, although she and Harry were both darkly amused about, was that Her Majesty had been willing to allow the condemned to be passed through the Veil of Death, but was convinced to permit the beheading. Not just because of the brutal nature of the crimes committed, but because dying to such a quintessentially 'muggle' method was a dire insult to their Wizarding superiority! Her Majesty had actually permitted herself a smile of bitter amusement when they explained that to her, and the executions were scheduled.

After the Carrows' were beheaded, and their heads were held to the crowd, the bodies and heads were thrown into a vat of acid, destroying the bodies completely. There would be no burial in the family crypts for any of the condemned, their names were stricken from the lists of the Families. 

She continued to watch as first Lucius Malfoy and then the Lestrange brothers met their ends, although she did feel a bit of respect for Lucius in walking up calmly and placing his head on the block without showing any emotion at all.

Unlike Umbridge, who was struggling and cursing, saying they had no right to do this until one of the guards used his cudgel to knock the woman senseless until she was kneeling at the block. A bucket of water was thrown in her face, forcing her alert, and she was still sputtering when the ax came down. 

On and on it went, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Rookwood, every single marked adult death eater ended up at the block, not only for their crimes in the current war but for what they did and were not punished for during the first rise of Voldemort. It was only those who were marked after Voldemort's return that was given the chance to be sent to Azkaban if found guilty. Draco Malfoy was one of them, thanks in part to the testimony she and Harry gave at his trial. He had been acting out of sheer terror for his family, not out of a drive to conquer and murder like the adults. Granted, life in Azkaban without a chance of parole was not a light sentence, but he was still alive. Hermione wondered if he might not envy his father? 

At last, the one person she had been waiting to see was pulled to the block. Bellatrix Lestrange, the Mad Witch, the killer of Sirius Black and Molly Weasley, and most important from Hermione's point of view, the witch who had tortured and degraded her, making her beg to pleasure the witch just to make the pain stop! Hermione would never forgive the woman for that, for coming close to breaking her during the time at Malfoy Manor. She may be able to escape into death, but there were other witches she could break. 

Hermione stared at Bellatrix, and the witch must have felt the eyes on her, because she looked up, and Hermione caught her eyes. The insane witch actually flinched at the icy hatred in Hermione's eyes, because she looked away, and actually hurried toward the block!

And then, it was done! The headsman picked up Lestrange's head and showed it her own body, before throwing it into the acid. Hermione wistfully imagined she could still hear the woman's screams as her body was eaten away. Unfortunately, that was only a dream. Although Harry did still have the stone, it might be entertaining to force the witch to appear from the afterlife. 

Turning to Harry, who had been standing beside her the whole time, she let him put his arm around her as they walked out of the Tower. They were quiet until they got into the car that would take them back to Grimmauld Place, when, after putting up the privacy charm, Harry said, “Okay, Ron and the others can rest easy now, but we've still got a lot of work ahead of us. Are you still comfortable with taking the lead tomorrow?”

Hermione snorted, “Against Narcissa? Did you see her at Draco's trial? She's broken! She doted on the little shite, and knowing that he's going to die in prison, even with our public pleas for clemency will make her putty in my hands.”

She smiled, “I appreciate your concern though, Harry. It means more than you can imagine that you are standing beside me. Especially after I turned you down during the camping trip.”

He chuckled, “So we both like women, that's not a reason to break up a friendship, although if I'd known during the Tri-Wizard, you and I could have taken the twins.”

She laughed, “And both of them would have been leaving their knickers behind! But, once I have them properly trained, who's to say one or both of them might not find themselves in your bed. Especially if I find Fleur waiting in mine.”

He grinned, “That is a lovely thought, and I've already got Fleur thinking about how pleasuring somebody else at my direction would be demonstrating her devotion. It helps that she was already a natural submissive, and the life debt from the Tournament just reinforced those traits.”

Hermione smirked, "Well, after all the crap that life and Dumbledore dumped on you, it's about time that something good happened. Just because that something good is a submissive bisexual Veela who enjoys being buggered doesn't make it any less true!" 

The two of them were still laughing when they arrived at the house they were sharing. Getting out of the car, Harry dropped the muffling charm and paid the driver. Hermione was waiting at the front door for him. 

Opening the door, Hermione grinned slightly at the sight of Fleur kneeling, naked and shaved, her legs spread and her arms behind her back. Harry stepped through the door behind her, and Fleur raised her head to look at them, showing the silk choker with the Potter crest around her throat.

“Welcome home, Master. I've prepared your bath for you if you wish me to wash you.”

Harry shot Hermione a look, and she grinned, shaking her head as she headed up to her bedroom. She wasn't jealous of her best friend having such a gorgeous slave, but she was really looking forward to being able to have Padma and Parvati in her bed. It was going to be interesting training the two of them because neither had shown any signs of being interested in having sex with other girls. But they would learn, she would make sure of that! 

Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire  
Tuesday, May 26th, 1998  
11:00 am

Narcissa sat, staring at the empty fireplace, the tumbler of whiskey in her hand, remembering the look of horror on Draco's face when he was sentenced to Azkaban. It might have almost been a mercy for him to have followed Lucius to the block, at least then it would have been over, and she could properly mourn. As it was, she was notified at Dawn that Lucius had been executed the night before, and she had been at least halfway drunk ever since.

As it was, it took the elf several attempts to get her attention, and, when she finally realized what it was saying, Lord Black and his 'friend' were already standing in the entrance to the room. Forcing herself to her feet, only to wrap the light robe around her body. The way that both of her visitor's eyes had locked on her form reminded her that she was nude under the robe. She hadn't bothered to dress, not having been expecting anyone.

Standing as steadily as possible, she said, “Lord Black, Miss Granger, to what do I owe the honor (and she only sneered the word slightly) of your visit?”

Lord Black just looked at her impassively, while Granger shook her head, an expression of disgust on her face. "Pathetic, simply pathetic Narcissa!" she sneered, as her wand came up, and before Narcissa could react she was hit by a light yellow beam of light. Feeling the effects of the whiskey fading away, she stood up straighter and said, "I repeat, so what do I owe the honor of this visit? As I'm sure you are aware, I am in mourning, and would prefer not to be disturbed." 

Granger scowled, “Well, I'd prefer not to discuss business with a self-pitying drunk, but life is full of disappointment to both of us. Now, if you'd like to discuss what you are going to do next, I'd appreciate a cup of tea, as would Lord Black.”

Narcissa blinked at the effrontery of the girl, daring to give her an order in own home, but she found herself telling an elf to prepare tea for the three of them. Sitting down at the table across from them, she noticed that both of them were eyeing her breasts, and deliberately let her robe fall open, hoping to distract them enough to let her think. The amused glance the two shared let her know that it wasn't going to work, so she sighed, “Very well, what do you think I'm going to be doing next, and why should I do anything to help you?”

Granger leaned forward, a smirk on her face, while Lord Black sat, impassive. "It's quite simple, Narcissa, you are going to help me because you owe us! I never said anything about your participation in the various depravities Bellatrix enjoyed, or about the killing of the young girl I witnessed. I could have spoken up, and if you were lucky, you would have been at the block beside Lucius, or, considering your status, you would likely have been sold to a brothel to pay off the fines that would empty your vaults! But you are far too useful to allow that to happen, so Harry and I kept quiet." 

Narcissa felt the blood drain from her face, she had no idea that anybody had seen the killing. It was a mercy, putting the girl out of her misery after she had been savaged by Greyback. But nobody would believe it, with the atrocities that Lucius had confessed to, and Draco's attempt at killing Dumbledore. She shuddered at the thought of being sold to a brothel, to be forced to open her legs for anyone who had the coin. She'd kill herself first!

Taking a deep breath, she wiped away the tears that had started to form and looked at them as calmly as possible. "Very well, I acknowledge the debt. What do you wish from me?" 

The Granger girl gave her a predatory smile, and Narcissa knew that she wasn't going to enjoy what was next. Surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as she expected. "You are going to be brought back into the Black Family, with Lucius' death and Draco's imprisonment, the Malfoy Family is, for all intents and purposes, dead. As a member of the Black Family, you will serve as Lord Black's aide, sitting as his proxy on the Wizengamot and attending the necessary social functions. You will be gathering information for us on families that we have an interest in. I will arrange to meet with you in Hogsmeade once a week for the next year until I graduate, and then your duties will likely increase." 

Narcissa nodded, and then said, “Considering that both of you have demonstrated an interest in my body, shall I assume that I will also be providing 'personal' services to the two of you as well?” Her voice was impassive, although she was actually resigned to the two of them demanding sexual services from her. She'd been on her knees before a woman before, so she knew what to do, but wasn't particularly looking forward to it.

She was stunned when Lord Black shook his head emphatically, “I prefer my pets submissive, not broken. The only reason I would bed you would be to torment Draco, but the Dementors are doing that quite well. I already have a Veela warming my bed, why would I want you?”

She jerked back, offended at the man's tone, but before she could say anything, Granger said, “And while I'm tempted, I'd prefer that you not be distracted from your primary duties. After all, it would be easy for you to find yourself obsessed with getting your tongue into my mudblood pussy!”

Stung by their rejection, she really didn't want to have sex with either of them, but did consider herself a desirable woman, she sulkily asked, “Then who do you want me to gather information on?”

Granger laughed, a mocking tone in her voice, and she said, "If you really want me to whore you out as part of your duties, we can discuss that later. But, for now, I want you to provide any information you have, any scrap of gossip, anything that might interest me, on the following families. Greengrass, Parkinson, Zabini, Corner, Patil, Edgecombe, Chang, Rookwood, and Brockhurst. I'll be back in seven days, and will expect you to have the information prepared for me. And for Merlin's sake woman, make sure you are sober and dressed next time, I don't want to see your wrinkled tits staring at me when we talk!" 

Before Narcissa could even form a retort, the two of them stood and walked out, leaving her sitting there stunned.

Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire  
Tuesday, June 2nd, 1998  
11:00 am

Narcissa was completely sober and dressed as a lady of a Pureblood house when the elf announced Granger, and she stood up from the table, waiting for her guest. Granger walked into the room, alone this time, and gave her an appraising glance. Seeming to be satisfied, she nodded briskly and took the offered seat. 

“Very well, Narcissa, what do you have for me?”

Narcissa pulled the paper toward her, "Starting with the Greengrass family. Cyrus has reiterated her neutral stance at the most recent meeting of the Wizengamot, but other than that did not introduce any business. However, there are whispers that he is having difficulty with the goblins over a couple of investments that went bad. I haven't been able to get close enough to find out any details, but hope to find out more over the next few weeks." 

Granger listened impassively as she went over each of the families, occasionally making a note in the ledger she was carrying, but mostly just listening. She did seem interested in moves by Alonzo Parkinson to assure his businesses had a monopoly on certain plant items and directed Narcissa to find out more about what those items could be used for. She also seemed amused at a few of the peccadilloes of Ayaan Patil, and the financial arrangements he was scrambling to put into place because of them. 

At the end of the meeting, Granger nodded, “Not a bad job for the first attempt Narcissa. As you integrate yourself more into the Wizengamot, I expect that the quality of the information will improve as well. I'll see you next week at the same time.”

As before, the woman just turned and walked out, although this time, Narcissa breathed a slight sigh of relief that the information she was able to find was interesting enough.

12 Grimmauld Place  
London  
Tuesday, June 2nd, 1998  
2:45 pm

Hermione was smiling as she walked through the door, removing her outer robe and kicking off her shoes. Hearing Harry's voice murmuring from the living room, she stuck her head through the door to let him know she was back. Harry looked up from the couch, where Fleur was kneeling in front of him, as naked as always, her head bobbing in his lap. “Hey Hermione, how did it go?”

She laughed, “Well, Cyrus Greengrass is in trouble with the Goblins, so that would give me leverage when the time comes, and Alonzo Parkinson is trying something shady but Narcissa doesn't have all the details yet. But the most interesting is Ayaan Patil has apparently been stealing from some of his customers and they are starting to get suspicious. It's only a matter of a few thousand galleons, but it means that I have him by the balls! The twins are going to be in for quite a surprise very soon.”

Harry grinned, “It sounds like it! But, on a different subject, I got a message from Eloise that she's just hired a new girl, extremely submissive, but eager. If you want her, just let Eloise know and she'll wait to put the girl to work for a day or so.”

Hermione paused, “And why would you think I was interested? Believe it or not, Harry, I can go more than 12 hours without getting laid!”

Harry smirked, “I'm sure you can, but the reason I thought you would be interested, the girl is Agatha Rookwood, a Slytherin who graduated three years ago, and as Pureblood as they come.”

Her smirk matched Harry's, “Well, that does make a difference, doesn't it. Let me take a bath and scrub Malfoy Manor off my body and I'll give Eloise a call!”

After she was clean again, Hermione used her private floo to contact the Madame of the Brothel that Harry had discovered, to his surprise, that he owned a couple of years ago. She still had a hard time believing that the Potter family was in the sex trade, and had been for generations! But Eloise assured her that Agatha would be at her front door in exactly an hour, giving her just enough time to write a letter to Ayaan Patil.

Sitting down at her desk, she started writing, wanting to make sure she got the tone exactly right. It was polite enough but very clear that she was interested in purchasing a contract for both sisters. If the amount she mentioned was exactly the amount he needed to pay back his customers, and she happened to mention, casually, of course, the name of one of those customers, Hermione was sure the man was astute enough to get the message. Sealing the letter, she set it aside, her playmate should be arriving shortly. 

Getting up, she dressed quickly, a severe skirt and blouse combination, nothing that would excite comment if worn in public, but enough to provide a message to the girl when she arrived. Her school mates would be shocked to discover it, but Hermione had a great deal of experience training girls to submit. She had several girls back in Crawley that would still come crawling if she gave the word, even though she ended the relationships when she had to return to school. 

It had been a relief that Harry had accepted that part of her, and even more when she discovered the training that Sirius had provided him in the time they had together. As it was, their common interests just made the bond between them deeper. She grinned wryly, in a way, it was good that she wasn't attracted to him, because two dominants would not a happy couple make unless they found a submissive that could handle belonging to both of them. If Fleur weren't so devoted to Harry, she could probably do it, but it's just as well that the situation isn't going to arise. 

Hearing the doorbell, Hermione walked to the top of the stairs and waited. She smirked at hearing a woman's voice gasping in surprise and guessed that Fleur had answered the door, and the beauty's nudity had shocked her visitor. Walking calmly down the stairs, she paused at the landing and looked down on the girl in the doorway. Hermione liked what she was seeing, the girl was 20 or 21, but because of how she was dressed and the light amount of makeup she was wearing, she appeared to be no more than 16 or 17. 

The girl looked up, and Hermione nodded, the girl's body language was perfect, showing a hint of backbone, but ready to submit to a stronger personality. Putting a friendly smile on her face, Hermione said, “Ah, there you are, Agatha, I've been waiting for you!” The girl flushed slightly in embarrassment, even though she was slightly early, and Hermione hid her grin. This was going to be fun! Turning, she walked back up the stairs, not saying anything more, but expecting the girl to follow. She did.

Walking into her room, Hermione turned to face the door, and Agatha stepped through a few measured steps behind her. Gesturing (her wand was concealed in her sleeve, her finger lightly touching it) the door closed behind Agatha, and Hermione could see the awe in the girl's eyes at the apparent wandless magic.

Agatha stood still in the middle of the room, her dark curly hair brushed back over her shoulders, her hands clasped softly behind her back, making her breasts press against the schoolgirl blouse. She was wearing dark black flat shoes, her stocking covered legs nicely shaped as they disappeared under the mid-thigh length black skirt. 

Hermione stepped forward, stopping just a few inches from the girl, pleased she didn't flinch. In a soft voice, Hermione purred, "Well Eloise did tell me you were a beauty, but she seems to have undersold you, my dear, you are absolutely delightful! Now, did Eloise tell you what I expect, pretty girl?" 

She nodded, and in a soft voice, she said, “Yes Mistress, you desired a girl who would take pleasure in serving you however you desired, with a tolerance for intense sensation.”

“Well, I don't know about intense, but I do enjoy watching a pretty girl's bum turning nicely red under my attention. But we can think about that later. Remove your clothing, I'm interested in seeing if your body lives up to the packaging.”

Calmly, the girl reached up and started unbuttoning her blouse, the pale skin appearing as she pulled it open. Hermione nodded approvingly at the attractive green bra that she was wearing, displaying a nice amount of cleavage. 

Agatha tugged the tails of the blouse from her skirt and Hermione gestured to the clothes rack at the side of the room. Hanging the blouse on the hanger, she unbuttoned her skirt and moved her hips, letting the skirt slide to the floor. Bending at the waist, she picked up the skirt and hung it on the appropriate hanger before turning and standing, wearing just her stockings and garter, with her silver knickers, and bra. 

Hermione stood back to take a good look at her body and was moderately impressed that the girl was already wet, the knickers were practically molded to her, and there was a suspiciously dark stain on the crotch. 

At Hermione's nod, Agatha reached up and unhooked the front of the bra, displaying her firm breasts, just slightly larger than Hermione's own, her large areola showing gooseflesh, her nipples already tightening up nicely. Shrugging her shoulders, the bra slipped down, and she put it on the hanger with her blouse. Reaching down, she tugged the ribbons holding her knickers in place apart and pulled them away from her swollen lips. 

When Agatha had the knickers hanging from her hand, she turned to put it with her other clothing, but Hermione cleared her throat. "I'll take those pretty girl. I'll include extra in the tip so you can buy more because I can already see that I'll want to have you visiting fairly often." 

The girl nodded, a shy smile on her face as she handed Hermione the garment. Hermione folded them and placed them in the pocket of her skirt before stepping close to the girl, pressing her clothed chest against the topless girl. Her hands dropped to grip Agatha's arse, and her leg slipped between her thighs. Pulling the girl tight against her, she lifted her leg and pressed her skirt covered thigh against the girls' mound, rocking slightly and making her gasp in pleased surprise. 

While Agatha's mouth was open, Hermione tilted her head down and captured her lips, her tongue easily sliding into the girl's mouth, claiming her. She kept moving her thigh against the girl and was rewarded by the girl starting to move against her, as her lips closed around Hermione's tongue and started sucking submissively. 

Hermione was impressed almost despite herself, either the girl was a better actress than some she'd seen in the cinema, she was really enjoying what Hermione was doing to her. What was a girl like this doing working for Eloise? That was a question for later, she wanted to see what the girl had to offer.

Keeping up the pressure on Agatha's quim, Hermione's hands started squeezing her bum cheeks, and she moaned into Hermione's mouth, changing to a gasp when she moved a hand and delivered a smack to her left cheek!

The girl actually pushed her arse back against Hermione's hand, practically begging for more, and Hermione wasn't going to turn her down. Soon both hands were landing sharply on the girl's flesh, and the moans were growing louder, and her breathing was speeding up. It was clear that the girl was very close and, not expecting it to work yet, Hermione broke the kiss and breathed in the girl's ear, “You can cum my pretty girl!”

Hermione was shocked when the girl's hands came up to rest on her shoulders as she cried out joyfully, collapsing in Hermione's arms, as she was overwhelmed with pleasure. Hermione held the girl, whispering words of praise in her ear as she recovered from the climax. As she was stroking the girl, Hermione's mind was racing, why was this girl working at Eloise's? Getting hired just in time for Eloise to mention her to Harry because Eloise had no idea that she was interested in Pureblood witches. The girls she had enjoyed over the last few months had all had a variety of blood statuses so Eloise couldn't determine any pattern. 

Was it a coincidence? The girl did share a name with one of the executed Death Eaters, but Hermione didn't remember her ever spouting off blood purity nonsense in school. She kept thinking, even as Agatha's eyes cleared and she looked up at Hermione with near worship in her eyes.

Hermione kept a smile on her face as she stepped back, “Well, pretty girl, you've enjoyed yourself, and now I think you need to thank your Mistress, don't you?”

“Oh yes, Mistress! Thank you so much, may I serve you now?” If the girl's eyes weren't as clear and sharp as any she'd seen before, Hermione would suspect the Imperious, the depth of devotion in Agatha's eyes wasn't natural!

Hiding her thoughts, she blessed the training in Occlumency that she and Harry had done when they finally found a teacher, she started removing her blouse, displaying the stark black bra that she had chosen earlier. Removing her ruined skirt, she tossed it and the blouse in the laundry hamper before moving to the bed and sitting down, her legs spread wide. 

Without a word, Agatha lowered herself to her hands and knees and crawled over, stopping when she was between Hermione's legs. Sitting up, the girl nuzzled her knickers before placing a kiss right on the cloth covering her. Looking up, she said, “May I reveal you, Mistress?”

At Hermione's nod, the girl reached up and slipped her fingers into the waistband of the knickers, lifting them away from the crotch and then tugging them down and over her hips. Hermione lifted her legs slightly to make it easier, and soon her knickers joined the rest of her outfit in the hamper. 

Hermione was observing carefully, watching for anything that didn't seem right, but when the girl's extremely talented tongue reached out and licked her from the bottom of her lips to the top, before sucking lightly on the swollen flesh, sending bolts of pleasure through her body.

She was still thinking as the girl started to work in earnest, and Hermione discovered that even her vaunted powers of concentration couldn't stand against the massive amount of orgasms the girl provided!

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collecting Padma and Parvati, their training begins

STORY TITLE: Hermione's Summer of Conquest  
PART: 02 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, FanFiction.Net, HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: After her ordeal at the hands of Bellatrix, Hermione is done submitting to the Pureblood Witches, Now they Submit to Her!   
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Hermione/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <5,025>  
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.   
AUTHORS NOTES: A Different POV character and Harry isn't a major character in the story, so it's very different from my usual stuff. Hope you enjoy 

Patil Residence  
443 Mountbatten Place  
Clapham, London  
Tuesday, June 2nd, 1998  
7:30 pm

Ayaan Patil looked up from the letter in front of him and gestured for his daughters to take seats in front of his desk. Once they were seated, he said, “I've just received a very curious letter, and I need to know, do either of you know a,” He double checked the letter, “a Hermione Granger?”

Both girls obviously recognized the name and looked at each curiously, before Parvati said, “Yes Father, Hermione is in my dorm in Gryffindor. We aren't exactly friends, but friendly enough. She's very close to Harry Potter, in fact, was beside him during the Final Battle, and was instrumental in capturing or killing several Death Eaters.”

Padma nodded, “I've had classes with her over the years, and 'Vati is correct, she's nice enough, very focused on her schooling and keeping Harry alive, from what the rumors say. She does have a few odd ideas related to her being muggleborn, but nothing truly outrageous.”

He nodded thoughtfully, "So you have no idea why she would write to me offering concubine contracts for both of you?" 

The girls looked at him in surprise, Padma shaking her head. Parvati started to shake her head, but paused, thinking. She then said, "She is very close to Harry, to the point where I wouldn't be surprised to see an announcement of her being named Lady Potter, and he does have other lines to continue. That would trigger the multiple marriage requirements. It could be possible that she's acting for Harry since he knows the news of his taking a concubine would be explosive." 

Padma nodded, “And Harry did take Parvati to the Ball during the Tri-Wizard several years ago. That does seem to fit what I've seen of both Hermione and Harry.”

Ayaan nodded, it did make sense, although the reference to one of his customers was troubling. "So neither of you would have any objections if I were to accept this offer? I will say that the letter specifies both of you would return to Hogwarts for another year, at her expense, to complete your education." 

The girls both looked at each other, communicating silently as they've done for years, before Padma said, “No, not really. Both of us have known for years that we would likely end up second wives, or concubines, since Aarav will continue the family name, and Harry is a decent guy who wouldn't likely mistreat us. Besides, being connected with the Potter name won't do the family any harm at all.”

He smiled at the two of them, “Very well, I will contact Miss Granger and arrange a meeting. She does specify that both of you will be departing to your new home after the contracts are signed, so you need to start packing what you wish to take with you.”

The two girls nodded obediently and rose, heading out of the office. As the door closed behind them he heard them starting to talk excitedly. He smiled slightly in relief, at least they didn't have objections. He would have signed the contracts anyway, he couldn't afford to let Granger use the information she alluded to, it would have ruined everything his family had worked for generations to build!

Patil Residence  
443 Mountbatten Place  
Clapham, London  
Thursday, June 4th, 1998  
8:55 am

Hermione arrived in the alley beside the house a few minutes early, she wanted to make sure her appearance and demeanor were perfect. She was glad that the man hadn't attempted to reject her offer, because she wanted to keep things on as friendly a basis as possible. She had nothing against the man, he hadn't been one of Riddle's supporters, and she was fond of his daughters. A smirk crossed her face, she was even more fond of the idea of getting both of them naked and kneeling in front of her, but that could wait until she got them home! 

It was nice of Harry to loan her Fleur for the night, to make sure she was properly relaxed for the meeting. Of course, he had Agatha in his bed, so it was a fair exchange. The girl had been very grateful when Hermione had purchased her contract from Eloise and was happy to demonstrate her devotion to both of them. She was still annoyed at the Rookwood family for how they treated their daughter and was considering adding Agatha's pampered younger sister to her list. The girl wasn't old enough yet, but give it a couple of years. In the meantime, the fact that the daughter they rejected had a position as Lord Potter's assistant poked them in the eye quite nicely! 

Walking out of the alley, she walked up to the steps to the house and knocked on the door precisely at 9 am. The door opened immediately, and she nodded at the elf. She was pleased to see that the elf was wearing a decent uniform and there were no obvious signs of mistreatment, it made her feel a bit of friendliness to the man. Perhaps she and Harry could assist him in other ways? Announcing herself, the elf bowed and escorted her to the office. 

Ayaan was standing beside the desk, a smile on his face. She gave him a smile in return and took the offered seat.

After a few minutes of polite talk, she leaned forward. “Mister Patil, as I stated in the letter, I have contracts for both Padma and Parvati in my possession, would you care to review them before signing?”

"Yes, that would be proper. While, based on my daughters' description of you and Lord Potter, I have no reason to distrust you, there may be clauses that require clarification." 

Hermione wondered a little about the mention of Harry, what did he have to do with anything? Other than the fact that both girls would end up in his bed at some point, that is.

Once the man finished reading over the contracts, he pulled out the contract quill and signed in the appropriate places, wincing as the lines formed on the back of his hand. With a friendly smile, Hermione said, "I've found that soaking your hand in the essence of murtlap eases the sting and keeps scars from forming." 

He looked up in surprise, “Thank you, I hadn't heard that.” Putting the quill back in its case, he said, “Now that we have concluded the business before us, do you mind if I ask you a question, Miss Granger?”

She nodded, she had expected this. 

“Why did you choose my daughters as your concubines? I know that they suspect you are acting for Lord Potter, but his name is nowhere on these contracts.” Before she could open her mouth, he continued, “I am well aware that both of my girls are exceptionally beautiful young women, so it doesn't surprise me that you would desire them, but there are quite a few attractive women out there if that was your desire.”

Hermione gave a slight grin, the man was fairly observant and decided to tell him a bit of the truth. 

That's very true, both about your daughters being beautiful and that there are other girls out there. But part of the reason is political, and the rest has to do with my affection for both girls. The political part is, despite the fact that you are Pureblooded for nearly 10 generations, to the 'Old Families' you and your family are nothing but, to use an extremely offensive term, 'wogs'!" 

Ayaan grimaced but nodded, and Hermione continued, 

“I am, with Harry's assistance, going to make sure that changes. As I specified, the girls will be considered under the sponsorship of the Potter Family, which will allow them to achieve far more than they normally would. And, to protect their reputations, their status as concubines will not be published, although Gringotts would have their records properly updated. I will be making arrangements for the girls to take up residence in Harry and my rooms, since I've been told, unofficially of course, that Harry and I will be Head Boy and Girl for the next school year.”

He sat back, considering, and said, "Thank you for being honest with me. But, now I must raise a delicate subject. In your letter, you referred to something that may be considered an indiscretion on my part..." He let the subject hang, and Hermione wasn't going to leave the man in suspense. 

“That information will not be released to anyone. The price I've offered for the twins is more than enough to cover what is needed. And, I will actually be adding an additional 1,000 galleons to the amount because I was pleased with the fact that your elf is obviously happy and properly treated. The mistreatment of sentient beings, elf, human, what have you, annoys me a great deal.”

Ayaan blinked in surprise, "Rajaan? He's been with my family since I was a boy, of course, he's properly treated! He changed my nappies for Shiva's sake!" 

Hermione laughed lightly, before saying “Well then, if there is nothing else, can you call your daughters?”

“Certainly, and may I say, Miss Granger, I appreciate your attitude during this conversation, it could have been far more uncomfortable than it was.”

Hermione nodded, “There was no need to be unpleasant, so I wasn't. Negotiations with other families may require that they see my unpleasant side, but that won't concern you.”

The two girls had arrived in response to their father's summons, and Hermione stood to greet them. Parvati looked around curiously, “Isn't Lord Potter here?”

Padma tried to hush her sister, flushing in embarrassment, but Hermione just grinned, opening the case she had brought with her. "Oh, you'll be seeing Harry soon enough, but for now, I've got something for both of you." Holding up the crimson ribbon, she said, "Come here Parvati," and when the girl stepped forward, Hermione looped the ribbon around her throat and tapped it with her wand. The ribbon transformed into a choker, but still loose enough to allow the girl to breathe easily. Lifting the blue ribbon, she wrapped it around Padma's neck and did the same thing. 

Telling the girls to say farewell to their father, Hermione waits while they embrace him, and she pulls a disc from her robe pocket. If they had been paying attention, the girls would have noticed that there were two small jewels embedded in the outer edge of the disc and that there was room for quite a few more jewels. Once the girls had finished their goodbyes, Hermione tapped her wand on the disc, and all three disappeared from the room. 

12 Grimmauld Place  
Hermione's Bedroom  
Thursday, June 4th, 1998  
Immediately Afterwards

Hermione landed on her feet, as always, and watched as the twins stumbled, holding onto each other for support. She waited quietly as they got their bearings, watching their reactions as the two girls took in the artwork she'd decorated her room with. She was particularly proud of the full-sized photo of Fleur masturbating that hung next to the mirror. The Veela had been a little uncertain at first, but when Harry has given his approval, she quickly got into the spirit of things. Hermione was planning, when she had the time, of adding a picture of Agatha doing the same thing, as well as one of Fleur and Agatha entwined. Her pet and Harry's had become very comfortable enjoying each other while they watched over the last day or so. 

She had also included several portraits of nude witches, many of whom were looking at the girls with interest. Padma was the first to realize what she was seeing, and what it meant for her and her sister, but that wasn't a surprise, she had always been the more intelligent of the two. Hermione could see the girl wondering if she and her twin would end up the subjects of the camera, the answer was yes, of course, but not until they were further along in their training.

Clearing her throat, Hermione said, “Welcome my lovely girls to your new home. It's time for you to learn the rules. The first rule is, unless specifically instructed, when there are no outsiders around, you are to be nude at all times! Remove your robes and anything you are wearing under them.”

The girls hesitated briefly, but that was enough to earn a demonstration. Tapping the disc, both of them cried out as they felt the powerful shock from their collars! Dropping to their knees in surprise, both girls looked at her fearfully.

Keeping a slight smile on her face, Hermione said, "Now that I have your attention when you are given an order, you are to obey instantly, no hesitation or argument. That was the mildest setting on the collars, and it's tied to my magic alone, so don't think you can use it against me. Now, get on your feet and remove all your clothing!" 

Scrambling to their feet, the two girls hurriedly removed their outer robes, before unbuttoning their blouses and dropping them in a pile. Hermione watched with a hungry smile as the two removed their bras and then opened their skirts, letting the garment drop to the floor. The girls looked at her nervously then, but at the look on her face, pushed their knickers down over their hips and stepped out of them, standing before her completely nude.

Hermione stepped forward, nodding, “Very nice, you truly are identical, I'm going to enjoy this, but don't worry, you will learn to enjoy yourselves as well.” She looked them over carefully, pleased at the size of their breasts, they were easily a handful each, and perfect for their frames. Her hands came up to fondle first Padma, and then Parvati's breasts, making the girls moan in embarrassment. That wasn't an unusual reaction, all of her conquests were embarrassed at first, but that changed quickly enough.

Moving behind them, she caressed their arses, picturing the delightful color her paddle will be raising before the day is done. And she knew that Harry would absolutely love buggering them, after she had them, of course. Stepping back in front of them, she looked over the blushing girls with a critical eye, and said, “You are certainly lovely, but another rule is, you are not permitted any hair on your bodies below your eyes. I won't punish you this time, because you hadn't been told, but in the future, you will be required to maintain the grooming I insist on.” 

Lifting her wand, she gestured, and the strip of hair above Parvati's pussy dropped away, leaving her completely bare, and Hermione smirked at the way the girl shivered as her magic touched the sensitive flesh. Turning to Padma, the neatly trimmed triangle was soon falling to the floor, and Padma actually moaned quietly at the effect of her Mistress's magic. They didn't truly understand that she was their Mistress, yet, but they would learn.

Summoning the comfortable chair she'd selected, she watched as it floated from the back of the room to rest right beside her. Sitting down, she gave the girls a smile and said, “It's time for you to provide me with some entertainment. I did spend quite a bit of gold on you, after all. I want the two of you to turn and face each other,” when they were in position, she continued, “Good, now, reach out and play with your sister's breasts, tease the nipples, make sure you make it feel good!”

Parvati said, “But Hermione...” She didn't get a chance to continue as she collapsed in pain from the shock the collar gave her.

Hermione stood up from her seat and stood over the crying girl, "You made two mistakes, you foolish little girl. First, you hesitated when I gave you an order, and you got a jolt of correction for that. But, even worse, you did not address me properly. When we are in private, where there are no outsiders, you are to address me as Mistress, nothing else! Do you understand you, silly girl?" 

Parvati stared at her wide-eyed, but nodded and managed to stammer, "Yes Mistress! Yes, I understand!" 

“Good, now follow the order I gave you.”

Parvati pushed herself up and reached out to touch Padma's breasts, moaning in embarrassment as her sister touched her at the same time. Hermione kept her face impassive, even though she was smiling delightedly behind her mask. Parvati and her sister may have been the first witches she broke, but as Allison Lester and Gina McCoy could attest, they weren't the first girls she had trained. It had amused her a great deal to train the two girls who had bullied her the worst in her primary school so that they would do practically anything to get their tongues inside her! It's too bad she couldn't expose the magical world to them, it would be enjoyable to see them playing with the twins. 

Hearing Padma moaning in pleasure, she flicked her eyes over to the girl and saw that Parvati was massaging her breasts, her thumbs rubbing circles around the chocolate brown nipples. She idly wondered how the would look pierced, but that could wait until their training was completed. Padma was actually doing a good job with Parvati's breasts as well, although she seemed to like pinching and twisting Parvati's nipples. Interestingly enough, the Gryffindor twin really seemed to enjoy that! 

When the two girls were getting themselves worked up, her voice got their attention. “Now, I want you to kiss each other! I don't want just a peck you'd give your aunt either. If you don't want a shock, I want to see the two of you snogging each other! Get to work!”

The girls didn't even hesitate, the two of them moved closer, their breasts rubbing against each other as their faces met. Padma was slightly more dominant, and her put her hands on the side of Parvati's head, holding her in place as she started kissing her. The two kissed for a few minutes, and it was clear by the way that Padma was moving her hands over her sisters' body that it wasn't a matter of following orders now, she really was enjoying what she was doing.

Then Parvati moved slightly, her leg slipping between Padma's thighs, and she lifted her thigh to rub Padma's pussy, unconsciously copying what Hermione had done with Agatha the first time they were together. Padma's kisses grew more desperate, and she pressed herself against her sisters' leg, her juices flowing freely. Her hands also gripped Parvati's arse, squeezing her cheeks and making Parvati break the kiss and moan loudly.

Hermione nodded happily, they were learning very well. Clapping her hands sharply to get the girls' attention, she said, “Both of you, take your hands and gather up your juices. It's time for you to taste your sister.”

Parvati was the first to move this time, her fingers sliding between her soaked lips, drawing a pleased sigh from her throat, before pulling back and lifting her fingers to Padma's mouth. Padma paused for a second but clearly didn't want to experience the collar again so she opened up and took Parvati's slick fingers into her mouth. Her own hand was taken by Parvati, who was licking each finger suggestively, almost as if each one was a tiny cock. 

Hermione watched with interest as Parvati started licking each finger at the base, running her tongue along the length before putting a kiss on the fingertip. 'She's either had a lot of experience with a cock in her mouth or had licked herself clean before. Going to be interesting to find out which it is," Hermione thought. 

Either way, it was having an effect on Padma, who was moaning around the fingers in her mouth, her eyes closed as she sucked her sister's juices from her fingers. Letting them enjoy the taste for a minute or so, Hermione looked over at the mirror on the wall, and, focusing, could see three figures watching the show. Harry had been interested ever since she mentioned going after the twins, and Fleur and Agatha needed to see the girls that would be joining them in bed in the near future. 

When the girls had completely cleaned their sisters' fingers, Hermione clapped her hands again, and when they immediately turned to look at her, she grinned, “Did you enjoy the taste of your sisters' pussy, girls?”

The two of them blushed but nodded, and Parvati quietly said, “Yes, Mistress,” which Padma quickly echoed.

"That's good because it's time for the two of you to taste them for the source." Not giving the girls time to even think, she continued, "Parvati, lay down on the carpet, spreading your legs slightly." Her roommate did as she was directed, and Hermione said, "Padma, stand with your feet on the other side of your sister's head, facing her feet." 

When Padma was in position, and Hermione could see a grin of anticipation on her face, she tapped another section of the disc, sending a burst of pleasure through the collar. Padma's eyes shot open and she looked at Hermione, whispering “Thank you Mistress, but why?”

Hermione gave a throaty chuckle, "Because obedience is rewarded as much as hesitation and disobedience are punished, and you are already displaying the proper attitude. Now, lower yourself down above your sister's mouth, let her use her mouth and tongue to pleasure you." 

Padma nodded eagerly, shifting until her open pussy was directly over Parvati's mouth and lowering herself into place. Parvati raised her hands and gripped her sister's thighs, bringing her down to her tongue, and started licking. One of Parvati's hands slipped off Padma's thigh, and she started fingering her sister as her tongue slid between the swollen lips. 

Padma had already climaxed at least once from her sister's attention, and Hermione grinned. Time to give her a surprise. Moving behind the kneeling beauty, she reached down and slapped Padma on the arse, bringing her back to reality. “It's only fair that you return the favor to your sister for pleasuring you. Lower yourself down and start showing her what you've learned!”

Padma nodded and leaned forward, bracing herself on her arms until she was able to reach Parvati's center, and started licking her sister enthusiastically. Hermione watched them as the last of their inhibitions faded away in the wave of lust that had taken control of both girls. The girls may not have been experienced in pleasing another girl, but they were learning. She was really looking forward to having them between her legs, so much so that she was tempted to strip down and finger herself as she watched, but she restrained herself. She was their Mistress, she was in control at all times, and it wouldn't do for them to see that she was just as susceptible to randiness as any other teenager. Once they were fully trained she could allow herself to relax in their presence, but not yet. The control she was establishing over them was still fragile and could shatter if she let the mask drop in front of them. 

To keep herself from getting overly excited before it was time, Hermione started mentally composing the press statement that would announce the twins being brought under the protection of the Potter family. Officially it was due to the alliance formed between the Potter and Patil families, and she still needed to discuss with Harry what form the alliance would take, but if people read between the lines and assumed that the twins were sleeping with Harry, well, it wouldn't exactly be a lie, would it?

She would include the statement with her letter to Professor McGonagall, to ensure that both girls were assigned to the Head Student's suite for the year. She wouldn't be happy about it, especially since Harry had already registered Fleur as his concubine, but she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. The Headmistress knew that she and Harry had far more clout with the Governors of the School and more importantly, with the Ministry, than she did at the moment. 

It was too bad that there wasn't a way to bring Agatha into the school, but she would do fine working in Harry's office in the Wizengamot, as well as picking up any gossip that might be floating around. She had suggested to Harry that he make her his proxy for the Potter seat, but he already had chosen his proxy, and Hermione had to admit it was an inspired choice. Tonks had been too injured in the final battle to ever be an active Auror again, and, with Remus' death at Greyback's teeth and claws, she needed to focus on taking care of Teddy. 

Harry had also commented that he was thinking about adding Tonks to his family, which had made Hermione grin lecherously, even when she was denying her true desires, she'd found the girl extremely attractive, and if Harry managed to get the woman in his bed, the odds were very good she'd find her way into Hermione's as well.

She idly wondered if Harry had given any thought to who he was going to choose for his official wives, he probably wouldn't be pressured much this year while he was in school, but there would be pressure not to let the Potter or Black families die out. It might be worth considering asking him to make her Lady Potter, she was sure that the girls could get her hot and ready enough to enjoy having sex with Harry long enough to have the Heir. 

But that was a subject to be considered later, there were two sexy twins writhing on the floor in front of her, both of them on the verge of climaxing. She watched with pleasure as the two of them pulled their face away from their sister, faces slick with juices, and cried out their pleasure! They rolled apart, panting on the carpet, their bronze skin flushed and their breasts heaving as they basked in the afterglow of their orgasms. 

Hermione raised an eyebrow as Padma moved position, rolling on top of her sister, so they were face to face, and then started snogging Parvati again. Her twin wrapped her arms around Padma and the kissing got even more heated, and Hermione wouldn't be surprised if their hands started touching each other again. 

The show was finally breaking through her control, it was time the girls moved to the next step. Standing up from the chair, Hermione slid open the robes she was wearing, displaying the outfit she'd had on when Agatha came to her the first time. 

The twins noticed the movement and broke apart, and, without any prompting, raised themselves up on knees facing her. Wanting to reward the display of proper respect, she tapped the pleasure control on the disc and watched as the two of them collapsed against each other, shuddering as another orgasm coursed through their bodies. 

Once the pleasure signal had run down, the two of them forced themselves back onto their knees, wide smiles and an almost worshipful look in their eyes. The two of them whispered “Thank You, Mistress” almost in unison, and Hermione gave them a gracious nod of acknowledgment.

Their eyes were locked on her as she raised her hands to the buttons on her blouse. The excitement was rising in their gaze as they understood what was happening next, that they would soon have the pleasure of serving their Mistress. Hermione wondered how long it would take for the two of them to realize it was the magic of the bond that was adjusting their attitudes? That was the beauty of the bond she had discovered, once the witch willingly accepted it, the changes started, and they seemed completely normal and natural to them.

Once her white blouse was unbuttoned, she pulled the tails out of her skirt, showing her unmarked skin under the black silk bra that held her breasts contained. Sliding the blouse off her shoulders, she tossed it into the hamper, using a finger on her wand to guide it properly. Best to keep the girls believing she had mastered wandless magic, it would make them even more aware that she was stronger then they were. 

Reaching behind her, she unhooked the bra and let it slide down her body, the girls' eyes fixed on her breasts as they were exposed. Parvati was already licking her lips, and Padma had a bit of drool forming on her lips. 

Unzipping her skirt, she pushed it over her hips and to the floor, leaving her standing in her stockings and garter belt combination, her lush curls already wet with her juices. Sitting back down, she spread her legs in invitation, and purred, “Well, girls, it's time for you to pleasure your Mistress, so why are you still kneeling there?”

The twins glanced at each other and then started crawling forward.

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twins' training continues, and a conversation

STORY TITLE: Hermione's Summer of Conquest  
PART: 03 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, FanFiction.Net, HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: After her ordeal at the hands of Bellatrix, Hermione is done submitting to the Pureblood Witches, Now they Submit to Her!   
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Hermione/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <5,524>  
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.   
AUTHORS NOTES: A Different POV character and Harry isn't a major character in the story, so it's very different from my usual stuff. Hope you enjoy 

12 Grimmauld Place  
Hermione's Bedroom  
Thursday, June 4th, 1998  
12:00 pm

Hermione gave the girls a benign smile as they pressed their faces together, trying to each get their tongues inside her. While she approved of their eagerness, her two new pets weren't actually accomplishing anything, and so she cleared her throat, getting their attention. When they looked up, she said, "I know that both of you want to pleasure me, but you're both going to have to alternate, because there just isn't enough room for both of you at the same time. Padma, you go first and then switch with your sister when I signal you. Understand?" 

Parvati actually looked slightly disappointed at having to wait, and Hermione stroked the pleasure signal, sending a pulse through the Gryffindor twin's collar. Parvati moaned, her eyes closing as she was washed in a wave of pleasure. Hermione released the signal, she didn't want the girl to climax yet, after all! 

She was still amazed at how Sirius and James had managed to create these discs when they were still in school and even were sensible enough to write down the instructions for programming new pets into the disc. Harry had enjoyed putting Fleur's collar into his personal disc a great deal, and from what she'd seen, the Veela enjoyed it almost as much as he did! She made a mental note to alter Agatha's collar in the morning, she'd been too busy with preparing for the twins to do a proper job, and she didn't want Harry to get any ideas about putting the girl on his disc! 

At least Eloise hadn't tried to haggle over buying out her pet's contract, so Hermione hadn't needed to dominate the woman. Granted, she'd kept her looks as she aged, but Hermione wasn't particularly interested in her, she left dominating the woman to Harry, who did enjoy it.

Putting aside the memory of watching Harry bending Eloise over her desk and buggering her, she leaned back in the chair and let Padma get closer. She gave a pleased sigh as the girl started running her tongue through Hermione's curls, before planting a kiss at the top of her quim. Hermione spread her legs a bit wider, and Padma ran her tongue from the bottom to the top, gathering up the juices and swallowing happily. Her pet was obviously a quick study because she then started sucking on Hermione's swollen lips, drawing even more pleased sounds from her throat. 

Looking down, she hid a grin as both Padma and Parvati were fingering themselves, with Parvati watching almost hungrily as her sister pleasured her Mistress. She gestured for Parvati to move closer, and soon the girl was pressed up against Padma, her tongue out, itching to taste Mistress. Hermione wanted the two to get used to the idea of touching each other, even when they were pleasuring someone else, so she let her wand slide partly out of the disillusioned holster and touched it with her finger. Gesturing with her other hand, Padma's hand slipped out of her pussy and moved to touch Parvati, who's hand was doing the same thing to Padma's quim. 

Hermione enjoyed the look of awe in both girl's eyes as Mistress used wandless magic in front of them. It was always good to show how far above them Mistress was. That was a trick she'd learned watching Harry when he first started training Fleur, although he actually did have the power and skill to cast without his wand. She just learned a way to simulate it, and it worked quite well with the girls she'd hired at Eloise's.

“Padma! Give your sister a turn now, you can keep playing with her while she serves me.”

The girl moved back obediently, giving Parvati a quick kiss as they switched positions. Seeing Padma take the initiative like that deserved a reward, and Hermione let her experience the pleasure pulse. Padma's eyes widened as the feelings flooded out from the collar, but Hermione also saw the burst of awareness in the girl's eyes and knew that Padma would be far more eager to touch her sister now. She was pleased, the girl was learning far quicker than she'd expected.

A small part of her, the part that had control before Bellatrix did what she did, felt uncomfortable with the idea of basically programming the girl, but Hermione ruthlessly smothered that part of her! The girls had agreed to be her concubines, and using pleasure to train them properly was far gentler than how she would train some of the girls from the darker families when the time came. And the twins would have a far brighter future under her and Harry's protection than they would have otherwise. 

Parvati was licking her enthusiastically now, her tongue brushing the sensitive button at the top of her pussy and making Hermione gasp loudly. She felt Parvati shifting position and looked down at the girl, only to see that Padma had moved behind her twin and was using her free hand to play with Parvati's breasts. Her other hand was still busy fingering the other girl, and Hermione gave her a smile and a nod, mouthing 'good girl' to Padma. She didn't give the girl another pleasure touch, didn't want to spoil her after all. It was enough that she praised her.

“Parvati, you did very well, now give Padma her turn!”

The girls switched again, although Padma actually snogged her twin as they were shifting, making Parvati moan and start returning the kiss. Hermione let the two go for a few seconds, before clearing her throat meaningfully. Padma broke the kiss and did something that actually surprised her! The girl lifted Mistress's legs up off the chair and started licking the skin between the bottom of her quim and the crack of her arse!

Hermione lifted her legs even further, sliding herself forward and Padma took the hint, starting to run her tongue between her cheeks and licking around her rosebud! She couldn't believe the girl was already being that submissive, even Agatha had needed a bit of prompting before she was willing to lick her Mistress there, although she showed an admirable level of enthusiasm once she got started.

Looked directly at Parvati, Hermione beckoned the girl forward, and Parvati, who had been watching Padma in shock, started licking her again, and the two of them soon had her getting closer and closer to the edge. Wanting to get the girls accustomed to her juices, she shifted in her seat so that Padma and Parvati were licking her pussy again. Reaching down, she put her hands on their heads and pulled them even closer as she let the orgasm she'd been holding back finally explode, and the girls both found their faces coated with her juices!

Sitting back, Hermione released her grip on the two of them, and gave both of them a brief burst of pleasure, making them moan in unison. “Very good, my pets, now, I want the two of you to clean up the mess on your faces, using your tongues. Be sure to swallow everything and I'll let you cum when you are finished!”

The two cried, “Yes, Mistress!” almost simultaneously as each of them turned toward their twin and started working. Hermione watched with an appearance of calm, but inside she was dancing happily at how well things were going! They were careful to get all of the juices off each other's faces, but even more important, their hands had automatically moved between their sister's thighs, rubbing and fingering each other! She watched the two of them carefully, the disc held lightly in her hand as they took the time to snog each other while they were following her orders. 

When the two of them were as clean as possible, she waited, letting them work each other to a peak with their fingers, and, when Hermione picked up the signs that they were at the edge, she stroked both jewels with the pleasure signal. The girl's eyes shot open at the same time as they threw their heads back and almost literally howled their release, before collapsing against each other, tears of ecstasy rolling down their faces.

Hermione let the two of them enjoy the climaxes, watching with pleasure as they kissed each other feverishly as the waves of pleasure crashed over them. She'd seen more than enough girls in the same position not to recognize when they were coming back to reality.

"Did you enjoy that, girls? Did you enjoy the orgasms I allowed you to have?" 

The two of them were gazing at her worshipfully, and they both murmured "Yes, Mistress, thank you, Mistress," as they forced themselves back up onto their knees in front of her. 

Hermione smiled gently at them, and said, "I can tell you are tired, and I understand, you've done a lot already today. But there are only one or two more things I have to teach you before you can rest for a while. You're both doing so well, and I'm pleased to be your Mistress, so hold on for a little while longer and you can rest." 

Gesturing for the girls to follow her, she got out of the chair and led the two of them to the bed. “Both of you lay on the bed, side by side, with your legs open and hanging over the edge.”

When they were in position, she had them move so that Padma was laying on top of her sister, their lips almost touching. “I want you to kiss your sister, and play with her breasts, you've started to learn what each of you enjoys, so use what you've learned. At the same time, pay attention to what I'm doing, you will need to learn these techniques as well when the time comes for you to help me train my other pets." 

The girls didn't even seem to notice what she was saying, they were focused on each other, but Hermione knew that the words were heard, and they would soon understand that she intended for them to have sex with her other pets when she acquired them. But now, they would need to adjust to having their pussy's stretched, for when Harry enjoyed them. They had seemed to expect that Harry was the one who wanted them, so it was only fair that they get their wish, wasn't it? 

While the girls were moving into position, Hermione summoned the box she had prepared from under the bed. She didn't need the toys yet, but the time would come. Standing at the end of the bed, she put one hand on top of each girls' quim, her index finger gliding down their lips, making them spread apart. Carefully she slipped the finger inside the girls', splitting her concentration with the ease of long practice. Her finger rubbed the sensitive inner walls, making both girls moan into their sister's mouth. 

Once they were adjusted to the first finger, she added a second finger, moving faster as she toyed with them, and the girls were gasping and clenching around her probing digits. The girls were getting even wetter as she pumped her fingers into their bodies, and by the time she'd added the third finger they weren't able to concentrate on their sister, the sensations were distracting them wonderfully. Hermione wasn't certain if either girl had been a virgin when she claimed them, it really wasn't that important, but it was clear that they'd never taken anything very large into their quim. 

As she had been fingering them, her thumb was brushing against their clit's, making the girls jerk their hips up off the bed, and she grinned. In her mind's eye, she was picturing their reaction when they were taken to be pierced. If they had taken the training properly, the two would climax as the needle touched their skin. The other girls she'd trained certainly had! 

The girls were tightening around her fingers, and as she worked her smallest finger in, she pulled her thumb tight and pushed the entire hand into each of the girls, folding her fingers into a fist and twisting around inside them. The girls broke apart, rolling onto their back and babbling in what sounded like Hindi as their heads tossed from side to side, the feelings, unlike anything they'd ever experienced before. 

Hermione slowed her movement inside them, relaxing her fingers, and sliding her hand from the girls gaping holes. She briefly considered pulling out the 'living cock' she had purchased at Lilith's, but that could wait until later, the two were almost at the limit, and truthfully she could use a bit of a break as well. She hadn't been working as hard, physically, as her pets, but the mental strain of making sure they received the proper cues to work with was even more difficult at times, but oh so rewarding! 

Glancing over that the mirror, she could only see the faint outline of one figure, and she idly wondered who was on her knees with Harry's cock in her mouth, and who was using her mouth on the other girl? Doubtless, she'd find out soon enough. Giving the figure behind the mirror a smirk, she leaned over the bed and placed her fingers at the girls' mouths. The twins opened up instantly and started licking and sucking their juices off her fingers, moans of happiness escaping as they sucked. 

As they started becoming aware of their surroundings again, Hermione said, 

“In case you were wondering, what you were feeling was almost the size of Master Harry's cock, and I wanted to prepare you for when I allowed you to serve him. Don't worry though, my other pet, Agatha, who you will meet soon, says he's a wonderful lover, so you'll enjoy the experience. But, that's for a bit later in your training, for now, I want you both to roll over on your belly's, and keep your legs spread. You can finger yourself while I'm preparing you, and if you make yourself cum, I will be very pleased with you.”

She watched as the girls realized what she was saying, and Padma at least guessed what was coming next, but neither of them hesitated, rolling over on the bed and spreading their legs. Dropping her wand into her hand, Hermione cast the preparation spells, she really didn't want to get her fingers filthy when she didn't need to. The girls shuddered as the magic told them without a doubt what was going to happen, and both of them slid a hand under themselves and started rubbing their stretched out pussies.

She took her time with working her first finger into the tight holes, rubbing the pad of her finger around the ring, letting it relax even further, before popping the tip of the finger through the muscle. The girls grunted as they were penetrated for the first time. 

In a soothing voice, she said, “Don't be concerned, my lovely girls, I'll make sure you are fully prepared when it's time for me to enjoy your luscious arses, I've got almost as much experience making sure that my pets enjoy surrendering that part of themselves to me as Master Harry does, so you will get pleasure out of it as well.” 

As she was speaking, she slid the finger all the way inside their bums and started twisting it, stretching the ring even further. The girls were starting to relax from the intrusion, their fingers touching themselves obviously helping, but they easily took the second finger when she worked it inside them. She gently spread the two fingers, letting them adjust to the feeling, before adding a third finger. The girls were groaning as she pumped the fingers into their rears, the feeling of fullness must be incredibly intense. 

The only time she'd been penetrated, Bellatrix hadn't bothered preparing her, and the only thing she experienced was pain! That's why she was so careful with her pets, she wasn't going to hurt them as a normal part of playtime, and hopefully, she wouldn't need to use more than the collars to punish them if they needed it. 

"I'm very proud of both of you, I want you to know that you are learning so quickly and eagerly that I can see you being the Alpha's of my pets when the time comes. And you are taking my fingers in your bum so nicely, it's clear that you will get great pleasure from serving me this way. I'm so glad that I decided to bring you into my family, you will do so wonderfully!" 

The twins relaxed even further at her words of praise, and Hermione could practically feel the happiness from the two of them through the forming bond. They were relaxed enough that her fourth finger slid in easily, and she pumped steadily, getting them used to the feeling of being taken. The two girls were close to cumming again, and she pulled her fingers tight, holding her thumb against her palms as she slowly pushed the entire hand into their tightest channel. 

The reaction wasn't as extreme this time, but both girls did cry out as they worked themselves into another orgasm, collapsing forward onto the bed, barely coherent. Hermione slid her hands out and wiped them on a towel that she'd hung on the end of the bed earlier. When her hands were clean, she reached down and pulled out the two butt plugs she'd selected that morning. They were perfect for beginners and were even self-lubricating, which the twins would surely appreciate. Putting the tip of the plug at each girl's hole, she pressed gently, until they were drawn in, the ring closing around the bulb, holding it in place. 

The girls didn't even react to being filled, they were already dozing lightly. Leaning down, she kissed each of them on the cheek and whispered, “Sleep well my lovely pets, you've earned your rest.”

Moving away from the bed, Hermione stepped to the en-suite, and after her business was taken care of, she washed her hands completely and dried them, before glancing down at herself. She shook her head with a grin, she was naked except for her stockings and garter but had forgotten to have the girls remove the half-bra that she had worn. Reaching behind her, she unhooked the bra and tossed it into the hamper. She would dress again before the girls woke up, and her original outfit needed to be cleaned and pressed before wearing it again. It was important to provide the correct image after all. 

Nude except for her stockings and garter, she stepped out of the bathroom and smiled at how the sisters had moved together, their arms wrapped around each other in their sleep. Casting a peaceful rest charm on the girls, she slipped out of the room and closed the door behind her. Passing by the room that she and Harry laughingly called the Theater, she saw that the door was open, and the room was empty.

Hearing voices coming from the lower floor, she walked casually down the stairs, allowing her control to relax and a natural smile to appear on her face. As she got closer to the dining area, she recognized Harry's voice, as well as the voices of the two girls. She didn't expect anyone else to be there, and she honestly didn't care if Harry saw her naked, they'd been nude in front of each other so many times that it didn't even phase them. 

The first few times it had happened had been amusing, for her anyway, but Harry had been a bit embarrassed until he realized that it didn't bother her. She'd even enjoyed watching him masturbate at times, never having seen how a man worked. Harry hadn't asked her to return the favor though since he'd already accepted Fleur in his bed and she was more than willing to do anything he asked of her. 

When she stepped into the dining room, Harry looked up and grinned, before starting to clap. Fleur and Agatha joined in immediately, wide smiles on their faces. Hermione just grinned and dropped a curtsy to the three of them, “Thank you so much, I'm glad you enjoyed the show. Now, I'm parched, would you get me a cup, my pretty girl?”

Agatha was already on her feet and heading for the stove as the words were leaving Hermione's mouth, and she sat down on her normal seat, leaning back and relaxing. When Agatha handed her the cup of tea, Hermione set the drink on the table and reached up, pulling the girl into her lap and kissing her fiercely, her hand fondling the girl's breasts and teasing her nipples, before picking up the cup again. 

Harry and Fleur had watched with amusement, and Agatha just curled up in her Mistress's lap happily, resting her head on Mistress's breast. Hermione looked down at the girl in her lap fondly, stroking her hair with a free hand. Taking a sip, she smacked her lips in satisfaction and looked across the table at Harry. 

“Laughter and applause aside, anything you noticed during the training that I need to be aware of? Padma has already realized that taking the initiative when it comes to playing with her sister gets a reward, so she's already well on the way to being trained. I think that Parvati will follow her sister's lead, but I'm not sure she's completely accepted the situation yet, a part of her seems to feel this isn't real somehow, and she's going to wake up back in her parents' house anytime now." 

Harry shook his head, “I think you've covered it, Padma is definitely the more dominant of the two girls, and she's well aware of what is going on, and seems more than willing to enjoy what she's doing. I would have expected her to object when you started stretching her arse, but we could see the grin on her face when you said that you would be taking her there. I would expect that when they wake up, and Parvati sees that she's in the same place she fell asleep, it would start to sink in. How she reacts is going to be fairly telling, I think.”

He smirked, “By the way, both Fleur and Agatha are really looking forward to meeting the girls properly, so I hope you plan on having them join us for dinner.”

Hermione laughed, "Of course I am, I've been looking forward to seeing them driving our pets out of the minds, although neither of them is quite ready to be joining you in bed, not yet anyway." 

Harry shrugged, “I'm not surprised, this is a whole new life for both of them, and even though you've told them that I will be enjoying them, they need to get used to serving you properly first.”

“Probably, but I'm sure that they will be ready and eager to give you a birthday present you won't forget, if not before.”

Fleur spoke up, “Actually Mistress, Gabrielle was already planning to give herself to Master as a birthday gift, and it wouldn't be fair to the twins to have to compete with a girl they don't know. Especially since Gabrielle is not a natural submissive the way that I am.”

Hermione nodded, “Good point, Fleur, thank you for letting me know. But we've got several weeks to decide, it's no rush. And I'm sure that you are taking good care of your Master so he isn't deprived.”

Fleur blushed and gave a shy smile, before nodding. 

Hermione said, "But I do want to talk to you about a couple of things, Harry. It might be a useful idea to pursue an alliance with the Patil family, not only do they have strong roots among the merchant families, it would provide a reason why the twins are under House Potter protection since we aren't advertising their status. I'm sure that people will assume they are warming your bed, but with your power and reputation I don't see any of them trying to cause problems, do you?" 

Harry snorted, “After the publicity the executions got? I seriously doubt even Crabbe or Goyle would have been stupid enough to say anything. Of course, with Crabbe dead and Goyle parked in Azkaban, I don't care what they might have to say. Nott and Zabini were basically non-entities, and I can't see either of them sticking their heads up while they are in school, can you?”

Taking another sip of her tea, Hermione shook her head and then said, "So, you don't object to my ideas? Because we would need to approach Ayaan Patil about the possibility of an alliance, to see if he's open to the idea, and then we'd need to get solicitors involved, which takes time." 

Harry nodded, "Actually, while you were preparing to pick up the twins, I did some checking on the Patil businesses, and while they are mostly involved with imports, they do have some proprietary potions ingredients that are a sizable portion of their income. In fact, some of the plants that Parkinson wants to get a monopoly on are used in those ingredients. Which could make for some interesting leverage, don't you think?" 

She raised an eyebrow, "Really? I'll have to discuss that with Narcissa next time we meet. We may need to move the Parkinson family up in priority. I don't necessarily plan to claim Pansy for several months yet, but having his shriveled Pureblood gonads in my well-manicured hand, and making sure he's aware of it, does give me a warm feeling deep inside." 

Harry laughed, but Agatha stirred, “Mistress, I may be able to assist you with the Parkinson family, since I was actually a mentor to Pansy when she was a first year, and we got to be very close during my last couple of years. She spent several nights in my bed when she couldn't handle Draco. She might let things slip to me that her father would never reveal. Would you like me to get into contact with her?”

Hermione beamed at the girl in her lap, and lifted Agatha's face for a passionate kiss, leaving her pet breathless and quivering. "That's a wonderful idea, my pretty girl! Pansy always did seem to enjoy knowing things that others didn't, and if you can find out anything about her business it would be helpful. I would prefer that you not mention that you belong to me, but if she implies that you are servicing Master Harry, it would be up to you how you respond. I take it that she is aware of your nature?" 

Agatha nodded calmly, “Yes Mistress, and I think she has similar desires, even though she tried to hide them. It was only people's fear of my uncle that kept the other Slytherins from causing me problems. Not that his protection was enough to keep me from accusing him of murdering Melanie when he caught the two of us in bed together!” The pain in her eyes belied the calmness of her tone, and Hermione knew that her pet was still hurting about losing her first Mistress.

Hermione held Agatha tightly, whispering softly in her ear as Harry and Fleur diplomatically looked away. Eventually, the girl calmed down, giving Hermione a soft smile, and Hermione was even more determined to destroy Agatha's parents for casting her out. They didn't care that she had seen someone she loved murdered, they wouldn't accept that Agatha had actually turned against a member of the family! 

But that was for the future, she still had too much to do in training the twins to think about getting vengeance for her pet. And she still needed to have the private conversation with Harry.

Looking across the table, she caught Harry's eye and invited him to scan her thoughts. A few seconds later he nodded slightly, and she smiled slightly.

 

Finishing her tea, she kissed Agatha again and lifted the girl off of her lap. "The twins should be sleeping for a while yet, so I'm going to need a bath before I wake them. Pretty Girl, go and start my bath, and then you can help me wash and get ready.

Agatha nodded happily and walked quietly up the stairs to help prepare her Mistress for the rest of the afternoon and evening. 

Harry looked over at Fleur and said, “Fleur, go and assist Mistress Hermione's Pretty Girl, and then join me in the bedroom, you deserve a reward for how well you are serving me.”

Fleur smiled widely and nodded, leaving the room. Hermione smirked at the way his eyes blatantly followed the girl as she walked away, and smothered a snort at the sight of the plug in Fleur's' bottom.

When they were alone, Harry put up a mild privacy charm and said, “Have you given any more thought to my offer? I know that you are more than capable of holding your own if it came down to wands being drawn, but even with your reputation, and the Order of Merlin they hung on both of us, you know as well as I do that you'll still be considered a 'mudblood' who got lucky. They won't move openly against you, but I'm sure they'd find procedural reasons to lose your initiatives in the various committees of the Wizengamot, even with our allies trying to push them through.”

Hermione took a deep breath, “Actually, that had occurred to me, Harry, and I'm still considering your offer. I'll admit, I do like the idea of being Lady Potter, but I'm torn, because there is a strong part of me that wants to start my own family, and be the Lady Granger. If I do go with the Granger Family idea, you are my first and only choice to give me a Heir for the family. There are potions to ensure that a son is born, and they aren't difficult to make, and I have confidence in my girls being able to get me warmed up enough that I would be able to get some pleasure out of sex with you, at least long enough to get pregnant. 

“Still, the idea of being Lady Potter also has it's attractions, let's face it, we understand each other better than anyone else, and can you see any other woman that you marry being accepting of Fleur and your other pets? And honestly, do you really think any of the sheep would bat an eye if we ended up together? People who don't know us seem to expect that we would end up married, so why not use their misconceptions against them? It would also protect you from the old bastards who worshiped Dumbledore's wrinkly old arse trying to force you to marry a woman of their choice.”

Harry nodded, “You know that I'll support you either way, but I think you missed something fairly obvious when it comes to getting pregnant, you have heard of In Vitro Fertilization, haven't you?”

Hermione groaned, and facepalmed, "I can't believe I'd forgotten about that! I've spent way too much in the magical world, that didn't even occur to me" 

Harry chuckled, “I know what you mean, I tend to think of a magical solution first most of the time myself. But, if you do decide to go with the Lady Granger idea, it's going to take a couple of years, we need to control a lot more votes in the Wizengamot to get you elevated. That's one of the reasons I like the idea of an alliance with the Patil family, and we could see about extending that when we find the opportunities.”

Hermione shrugged, “We've got the time, we won't be able to move in the Ministry openly until we graduate anyway. But that's enough of the serious subjects. I'm still tense from training the twins so I'm going to let Pretty Girl and Fleur pamper me for a bit.”

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twins meet Master Harry

STORY TITLE: Hermione's Summer of Conquest  
PART: 04 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, FanFiction.Net, HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: After her ordeal at the hands of Bellatrix, Hermione is done submitting to the Pureblood Witches, Now they Submit to Her!   
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Hermione/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <5,122>   
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.   
AUTHORS NOTES: A Different POV character and Harry isn't a major character in the story, so it's very different from my usual stuff. Hope you enjoy 

12 Grimmauld Place  
Hermione's Bedroom   
Thursday, June 4th, 1998   
5:30 pm

Agatha was happier than she ever thought she would be, kneeling at her Mistress's feet and using her tongue to pleasure the woman who saved her from life as a whore. She'd only gone to Eloise in desperation since her family had done everything but disown her, and Eloise at least had a decent reputation for taking care of her girls. She'd been nervous when Eloise had told her she had a client to visit, even though she knew, after Melanie, that she was very capable of providing the service that Eloise had said the client required. She'd dressed with care, making sure she wouldn't embarrass the client, even though she didn't know who she would be serving. 

It had been a shock, but an exciting one, when Fleur (although she didn't know her name at the time) opened the front door, displaying her beauty for the world to see. Agatha had actually envied the girl her confidence in her Master to know that he would protect her from anyone who tried to take advantage of her openness. Of course, if it would please Mistress, she would stand naked in the Ministry Atrium in the middle of the day! 

But that was before Mistress walked down the steps and greeted her. Agatha recognized her instantly, of course, she had been in the Wizengamot when her monster of an uncle had been condemned and had seen Mistress and Master Harry give their statements. If she had known that Mistress would welcome her, she would have approached her then. But she hadn't known, she'd actually assumed that Mistress and Master Harry were lovers, like most other people. 

It was funny, now that she knew the truth, Mistress and Master Harry loved each other deeply, but they weren't lovers. Although she and Fleur had giggled happily at the thought of Master and Mistress having them at the same time. It would be a wonderful experience, but she wasn't sure if it would ever happen. She and Fleur had talked quite a bit since Agatha had become 'pretty girl' and were actually friends now, lovers by choice and not just because Mistress and Master enjoyed them together. Fleur had been furious at the way her family had betrayed them, and asked if it would be okay if she told Master Harry? She was sure that he and Mistress would find a way to make them pay. Agatha had kissed her and said that Mistress already knew, so she was sure that Master Harry knew as well.

She had listened as Fleur told her about her view of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, how proud she'd been when she was selected as Champion for her school, and how foolish she'd been when Master had been sent to join the other Champions. 

She'd been embarrassed by the 'leetle boy' comment even before they faced the Dragons, and she'd ended up giving herself to him in thanks for saving her sister during the second task. She'd thought it was only going to be a one-time event, but he'd ended up saving her life during the Third Task, and it wasn't until she'd gotten back to France that she started feeling the pull of the life debt that was formed. 

The next couple of years had been horrible for Fleur, because the war meant that she couldn't safely travel to be with him, and while he'd managed to visit her in France a few times, it wasn't until the war was over that he'd truly claimed her, satisfying the life debt, and making her happier than she'd been since she was a little girl.

Agatha had been fascinated to learn the history of her best friend and envied Fleur her relationship with her sister. Her own sister was an absolute brat, the apple of her parent's eyes, and she was really looking forward to the girl being old enough for Mistress to claim her. Mistress had already promised her that she would be able to help with training the girl to her new life, and she'd fingered herself to a very satisfying climax picturing what she would do with the girl! 

She had been licking Mistress while her mind wandered, although part of her was paying attention to the signs she was close to climaxing, so she could bring her full concentration on pleasing her beloved Mistress. When Mistress reached her peak, Agatha happily swallowed the wonderfully sweet juices, her gaze locked on her Mistress's face, showing her devotion.

Mistress smiled down at her, but then she frowned. Agatha moved her face back at lowered her head, not sure what she could have done to displease Mistress, but hoping that she could make it better! 

Mistress's hand touched the top of her head, and her voice said, “No, my pretty girl, you did nothing wrong, I was just thinking of something, and that's why I frowned.”

Agatha looked back up at Mistress, a happy smile on her face, relieved she hadn't made Mistress unhappy. Mistress's finger traced her collar, and she said, “I know you love your collar, pretty girl, and hate to have to take it off when you leave the house. I understand, you want the world to know that you belong to me, don't you?” Agatha nodded, she did want the world to know what a wonderful Mistress she had.

“It's not time yet for you to announce who you belong to, but you are such a wonderful girl that you deserve something to show that you are mine.” Mistress pulled out her wand and reached up, pulling several hairs from her own scalp. She then ran her wand over the hairs as Agatha watched in amazement. The hairs changed, they grew thicker, and then they weaved themselves together, changing into a bracelet of shining gold! 

Mistress then picked up the bracelet and put it on Agatha's left wrist, holding the ends together and tapping them with her wand. The metal flowed together until it was all one piece and Agatha raised her arm so she could look closely at it. She could actually see the individual strands of Mistress's hair in the design of the metal, and she felt a burst of happiness at being given something so personal! 

She looked up and softly said, “Thank you, Mistress, it's beautiful!”

Mistress chuckled, “Just wait, my pretty girl, it's not finished yet.” She tapped the bracelet once more and it glowed softly, but Agatha didn't see anything different, until Mistress picked up her metal disc and tapped it. Agatha's eyes widened as she saw the small green gem appear, next to the gems for Padma and Parvati, and knew exactly what Mistress had given her. The burst of pleasure that hit her was powerful enough that she knew why the twins were so eager to get more of it! 

When the pleasure receded, Mistress was standing, “Come along Pretty Girl, you need to help me dress before I awake my new pets.”

Following Mistress into her bedroom, she got her first clear look at the identical twins. They certainly were attractive and she could appreciate why Mistress had chosen them. She'd enjoyed watching Mistress start their training, and was looking forward to playing her part as well.

“They are beauties, aren't they, My Pretty Girl? You'll be meeting them correctly at dinner, so I want you to be freshly bathed and prepared, you and Fleur are going to be examples for the girls to aspire to, and I want you to provide a good example, don't you?”

“Of course, Mistress,” she said as she opened Mistress's clothes cupboard and removed the items she required. Helping her dress, Agatha had to restrain herself from licking her lips at the impressive image her Mistress portrayed. 

Once Mistress was properly prepared, Agatha left to follow Mistress's orders, a smile of anticipation on her face.

* * *

Hermione smiled softly as Agatha left the room, the girl really needed to learn occlumency as soon as she or Harry had the time to teach her. She'd been broadcasting her thoughts and emotions practically the whole time they were together. And while it was satisfying knowing that her pretty girl was so contented and devoted to her, there were people who would think nothing of invading her thoughts once she started working publicly for Harry. But that was a task for later, right now she had to wake her new pets.

Ending the spell that kept the girls asleep, she watched as first Parvati, and then Padma opened their eyes and realization of where they were hit them. Padma just smiled lazily as she stretched, her thoughts showing no surprise or uncertainty, just pleasure at the nice nap Mistress had provided her. She was taking to her training quite well, and Hermione wondered if she'd already had a submissive streak in her personality? Something to explore as her training continued, although the way she took the initiative with her twin did raise some interesting questions. 

Speaking of Parvati, she focused on the girl's thoughts and found more of what she had expected. 'She was surprised that she was naked with Padma, oh, so she thought it was just a dream, did she? Ah, interesting, she'd had dreams like this in the past, although Lavender was usually there too. So she hopes that Mistress will be claiming Lavender too? Well, the girl does have an excellent figure, and Harry would love to have those tits wrapped around his cock. It might be worth considering, after all, Cho is already on my list, she'd make an excellent Christmas gift for my best friend!' 

Seeing that both girls had noticed her, she smiled widely, “Welcome back you two. I'm sure you've enjoyed your nap, but now it's time for you to get ready for dinner. Get off the bed and follow me.”

The two of them followed her without question into the bathroom where she turned back and said, “This is going to be part of your training from now on, so pay attention. Parvati, turn your back to your sister. Padma, I want you to gently, gently grip the base of the plug in your twin's arse and slide it out. Be careful, because she's going to be doing the same thing for you.”

Padma nodded and slowly eased the plug out, holding it in her hand. Hermione gestured to the basin that had a red strip marked on it, and Padma placed the plug inside. She then had Parvati repeat the process and said "I'll instruct you in how to clean the plugs when we are finished. Now, go ahead and use the toilet. I'll wait." 

Once that was taken care of, Hermione said, “Now, as part of your daily duties, you are to ensure that your entire body is clean, from the bottoms of your feet to the top of your head. However, you are always to shower together, unless I give you specific instructions. You are not to wash your own body, you are to wash your sister's body. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mistress” practically in unison. Hermione nodded, “Very well, you will find your shower supplies on the shelf by the shower, chose what you need and hand them to your sister. Once you have what you need, you are to begin.”

Hermione leaned casually against the wall, watching the girls fumble around at first until they figured out how to wash each other properly. She knew there would be setbacks as the training progressed, but for now, she was quite pleased with how well the twins were adapting. Granted, their training was fairly gentle, compared to what Edgecombe and a few of the others would be experiencing, but those bitches could enjoy the illusion of safety for a few months longer. 

Padma was the first to enjoy a pulse of pleasure when she slid two fingers into Parvati's pussy while she washed her, and then Parvati received her own pleasure when she used her mouth to suck Padma's nipples. She only gave them one pulse each, she didn't want them to start expecting it every time.

Once they were cleaned to her satisfaction, Hermione had them drying each other and then instructed them on how to clean the plugs. Showing them how to start the self-lubrication, she had Padma inserting the plug into Parvati, who grimaced but kept quiet at the intrusion. Hermione chuckled, "Don't worry, pet, you'll soon get used to it. By the time I'm ready to enjoy your sweet arse, you'll be able to handle something far larger than the started plug with ease!" 

She raised an eyebrow when Padma actually gave a sigh of pleasure when the plug slid into her and remembered what Harry had said about the smile on the girl's face earlier. Hermione could see that at least one of the twins would really enjoy the attention she and Harry will be giving her! 

Once both of them had the plugs properly inserted, she said, “Everything you've done since you stepped into the bathroom is part of your daily duties. Failure to do so will result in you receiving a shock, which I'm sure you would prefer to avoid. Now, follow me back into the bedroom and kneel down.”

The two girls knelt on the carpet, their legs spread to give a clear view of their shaven pussies, and their arms behind their back, presenting their breasts. Hermione gave them a brief smile and a nod, before saying,

"In order to ensure your training as my concubines are completed by the time we board the Hogwarts Express, there are several rules you will be required to follow. 

“First, as my concubines, you are no longer permitted any body modesty. It is my decision who I allow to enjoy the sight of your beauty, so, unless I specifically tell you otherwise, you are to remain naked at all times. Any attempt to cover yourself, even with your hands, unless I give you permission, will result in a shock.

"Second, as you are already aware, many of your duties will be sexual in nature. In order for you to develop your skills, you are to bring each other to orgasm at least four times each day. There will be no penalty if you do so more often, but if you do not use your fingers and mouth to bring your twin to her peak at least four times between waking up and going to sleep, you will receive a shock. 

“Third, when you are introduced to one of either my or Master Harry's pets, you are to kiss them properly and then lower yourselves to your knees and use your mouths to bring them pleasure They will be doing the same for you, so I'm sure you will soon be happy to introduce yourselves to all of the pets that we will be claiming. Are there any questions so far?”

The girls looked at each other briefly, before they shook their heads, “No, Mistress, we understand.”

Hermione nodded, "That brings up another rule. If you do not understand something, tell me! You will not be punished for asking me or Master Harry for clarification of an order we give you. As long as, after receiving the additional clarification you then carry out the orders. 

“In the extremely unlikely event that Master Harry gives you an order in my absence that conflicts with an order I've given you, explain that to him, he will make a decision as to which order you are to follow. In addition, you will be given tasks on a daily basis that will accustom you to your duties. I will be explaining these duties to you each morning at breakfast.”

She paused, “This isn't actually a rule, but something for your information. In order to protect your reputation while at school and afterward, your status as my concubines is not being made general knowledge. You are not forbidden from disclosing your status to anyone you wish, however, keep in mind that somebody like Lavender, who we are both fond of Parvati, is unlikely to be able to keep such information to herself, is she?”

Parvati looked unhappy, “No Mistress, she wouldn't mean to cause problems, but she doesn't understand discretion.”

“The official reason that you will be given rooms with Master Harry and I is that you are both being sponsored by the Potter Family. Either I or Master Harry will be explaining that to you when the time comes.

“Now, it's been several hours since breakfast, and I'm sure you are hungry, stand up and follow me.”

* * *

She watched the twins expressions as they followed her down the steps, they didn't seem to notice the mirror on the landing, but it gave Hermione a clear few of both of the girls. Parvati, as expected, seemed a bit nervous, although she was trying to hide it, while Padma was practically bouncing in excitement. She would need to keep a close watch on Padma, she was taking the training well, but there were many things that could set the training back. And it would hit Padma harder than her twin, who was approaching things more cautiously. 

As they crossed the landing and started down the final set of steps, Harry's voice carried clearly, and she noticed Parvati perk up. Interesting, she still had a bit of a crush on Harry, did she? Well, if the crush remained after she saw him as he truly was, it wouldn't be a problem to let her spend some nights in his bed after training was completed. Not until then, though, she still needed to be fully comfortable with the desires for other girls that she'd suppressed.

Walking through the entry to the dining area, she saw that Harry was sitting, fully dressed as usual, in his chair facing the entry, while Fleur and Pretty Girl sitting on either side of him, their beauty on full display. 

When the twins stepped into the room following her, she said “Harry, Pretty Girl, Fleur? These are my two new pets, Padma and Parvati,” she gestured to each twin as she named them, before saying to the twins, “Step forward girls and let Master Harry and the girls admire you.”

She saw that Padma's eyes lit up when she recognized Fleur, and it reminded her that Harry's pet had stayed in the Ravenclaw Aerie during the Tournament, so the girl was familiar to her. But both girls stepped further into the room and held their arms at their sides, giving Harry and the girls a clear view.   
Parvati was blushing furiously but still kept herself in position, while Padma actually stood up a bit straighter and pressed her breasts forward. 

She saw the amusement in Harry and the girl's eyes, but Padma was obeying her orders so there was no harm done. “Turn around girls, let Master Harry see the rest of you.”

When they did, Harry chuckled, “I see you're already training them to the plug, Hermione, getting them ready for you to enjoy?”

She smirked at him, “Of course, you don't think I'm going to let you have them before I've enjoyed opening them up, do you? You'll be enjoying them later in their training, and from what my pretty girl tells me, they will really enjoy themselves.”

Turning to the twins, who hadn't reacted to the knowledge that they would be having sex with Harry, other than a slight smile on Parvati's face, and said, “Fleur is Master Harry's pet, while Pretty Girl, who also answers to Agatha, is my pet. Padma, go and introduce yourself to Pretty Girl, and Parvati, do the same with Master Harry's Fleur.”

Fleur and Agatha grinned widely, sliding their chairs back from the table, and the twins moved forward, Padma putting her hands on either side of Pretty Girl's head and holding her as she kissed her, making Pretty Girl moan. They snogged for a moment or two before Padma broke the kiss and started kissing her way down Pretty Girl's body, pausing to lick and suck on her nipples, which Pretty Girl really enjoyed! Her pet had slid back in her seat by now, her legs spread for Padma, and the adventurous twin moved, kissing down Pretty Girl's belly and teasing her belly button with her tongue. By then Padma was completely on her knees, and her pet was practically biting her lip in anticipation. Hermione gave Padma a brief pleasure pulse for encouragement, which had the dusky beauty diving in and licking with enthusiasm!

Sure that her pet was in good hands, she turned to look at Parvati and was pleased that the nervous girl seemed to have gotten over her qualms and her fingers were playing with Fleur as they snogged. 

Hermione glanced over at Harry and saw that he was watching the girls with barely concealed fascination. She loved Harry to death, would die for him, and had killed for him, but he was such a guy! Hell, put Umbridge and Trelawney in front of him having sex and he'd probably watch with almost as much interest! No, that was a bit much, Trelawney and Rita Skeeter might be a better comparison. 

Pulling up a chair, she sat next to him and put up the muffling spell. He turned to look at her with a grin, “They are doing quite well so far, congratulations on your training them.”

She nodded, pleased, "There's a long way to go, but both of them have made a very good start. But, what I wanted to talk to you about while they were busy. Have you got any idea how many votes it would take to create a new house in the Wizengamot? I haven't had a chance to look into it yet, with the twins' situation, but was hoping you'd have the time." 

Harry frowned, “Basically, a lot more than the votes we control. Even if we got Neville's vote, and Susan's proxy for the Bones seat, we're still almost twenty votes short. I'm sorry, but I don't see how we can elevate your family for a few years at least. But I'm willing to offer my oath that I will keep going until we have the votes!”

Hermione shook her head, “No, I won't ask that of you, I trust you enough, after all the years and insanity, to know that you mean what you say. But, I had a thought when Fleur and Agatha were bathing me. Do you remember, back in our first potions class with Slughorn, how he asked if I was related to Hector Dagworth-Granger? I didn't think so at the time, but with what we've learned about lines squibbing out, it's something to look into. Because the Dagworth-Granger family does have a seat on the Wizengamot already, and no living members that I'm aware of.”

Harry grinned, "Yeah, I think that Neville actually holds a proxy for that seat since they are distant cousins of some sort. If Gringotts can show a connection, I'm sure that he'd be willing to support your claim, especially if we offer him a night with Fleur. He wasn't as obvious as Ron or a few of the others, but he was just as attracted to her as anybody. Although he might actually prefer a night with Parvati, he did have a crush on her for a while if I recall. But you need to take a trip to Gringotts before we plan anything on that front." 

“I'd honestly prefer it if you were to offer Fleur, she's already much further along in her training, it's going to take a while before Parvati is ready to accept being offered to anyone except you. And that's only because it looks like she still has a bit of a crush on you.”

Harry nodded, “Fair enough, Fleur already understands how it would be a way to serve me, and the only people she would object to touching her are either dead or in Azkaban, so that wouldn't be an issue. But, did you have anything else?”

“Yes, I'm going to be contacting Ayaan Patil in the morning about an alliance, do you want to be involved in the discussions? I know the business of the Potter families probably better than you do at this point, so I can make sure it's beneficial to both families.”

“Sure, you can act for me, I've got a ton of work to go over before the next session of the Wizengamot, in fact, I'd like to have Agatha assist me in going over it. She's going to need to be familiar with a lot of the crap for when she starts working in the office.”

Hermione smirked, “Are you sure it's just work, Harry, or are you planning on taking several breaks?”

Harry grinned, “Actually, to use your own term, I can go more than 12 hours without getting laid, besides, while I do enjoy playing with her, she is your pet and I don't want to cause her any confusion.”

She smiled widely, “I'm glad you thought about that, but it's not a worry, did you notice the bracelet she's wearing? I created it earlier and tied it to my disc, she knows that she's my pretty girl and that when the time is right she will be wearing my collar at all times." 

He smiled, “Good to know, but I'm still going to be spending less time playing with her, besides, Fleur does a fantastic job keeping me relaxed, and she certainly enjoys it too. Speaking of Fleur, it looks like she's doing a good job of helping Parvati relax, and Agatha is doing the same with Padma.”

Hermione looked over and saw that the girls had switched places, with Padma and Parvati in the seats while Agatha and Fleur were on their knees between their legs. "Well, considering how good Agatha and Fleur are at licking pussy it's no surprise. The twins will get enough practice soon enough. And then we can see how good the two of them are at sucking your cock." 

Harry chuckled, "I'm not going to lie, I'm really looking to finding that out myself! I spent a lot of time before the ball wanking about the idea of getting their dresses off. If I hadn't already killed Snape I'd want to kill him again, even more painfully for slipping those potions to Ron and me. All because of Fucking Dumbledore's precious plan!" 

Hermione grimaced, "Trust me, I'd be right beside you again, actually slipping me a lust potion keyed to Krum? If Viktor hadn't been as decent a man as he turned out to be, I would have actually taken off my knickers for him! As it was, I still ended up taking him in my mouth and enjoying it. Granted, I still wasn't completely sure of my preferences at that point, but it was still out of character and I should have realized it before we took the greasy bastards memories." 

"Well, he's in whatever hell he and Dumbledore were destined for, and we're here, so I'd consider that a win. I'm going to be heading over to Andromeda and Ted's place Saturday to visit Tonks and Teddy, do you want to come along? I'll be taking Fleur with me since the two of them had always gotten along." 

“Going to have your pet feel her out about joining the household? That could be fun!”

Harry shrugged, “I'll admit, the thought had crossed my mind, and we did play together a couple of times before she and Remus got involved, but I don't know if she's ready for something serious yet.”

“Honestly, after you brought her and Andromeda back into the family, and recognized Ted and Andi's marriage, she'd do anything you wanted her to do. Especially after you saved Ted's life from those Snatchers, hell, Andromeda would probably drop to her knees in front of you for that!”

He smirked, “When the time comes to collect a mother/daughter set, I'm thinking about Romilda Vane and her mother, I got a real good look at her when Romilda tried that love potion stunt and I forced Dumbledore into getting her mother involved. And both women still owe me, because Romilda didn't brew the potion herself!”

“Well, let me know when you want to go after them, I'll have Narcissa dig up anything we can use for leverage.” She smirked suddenly, “You know, Neville hated Draco even more than we did, so do you think he'd enjoy a night or two with Narcissa? She really seemed offended that neither of us wanted her in our beds, and we should give her what she expects!”

Harry laughed, “You are an evil, evil witch, Hermione Granger, but I love it!” Looking over at their pets, he said, “I think they are all about orgasmed out for the time being, and it's time for dinner.”

Hermione turned and saw what Harry was referring to, all four girls were actually looking cum drunk, and more than a little dazed. Dropping the muffling spell, she clapped her hands sharply together and her three girls focused on her instantly. “Go to the bathroom and wash off your faces, then come back and take your seats, dinner will be ready in a minute or so.”

At Harry's nod, Fleur followed the girls out of the room, and the two of them sat back in companionable silence as they waited for the elves to serve dinner.

End Chapter Four


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training Begins for the Twins

STORY TITLE: Hermione's Summer of Conquest  
PART: 05 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, FanFiction.Net, HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: After her ordeal at the hands of Bellatrix, Hermione is done submitting to the Pureblood Witches, Now they Submit to Her!   
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Hermione/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <5,326>   
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.   
AUTHORS NOTES: A Different POV character and Harry isn't a major character in the story, so it's very different from my usual stuff. Hope you enjoy 

12 Grimmauld Place  
Hermione's Bedroom  
Friday, June 5th, 1998  
5:00 am 

Hermione woke up the same way she had for over a week, to the pleasant feeling of her Pretty Girl's tongue licking her. She reached down and stroked the girl's hair in approval, letting her pet know she was awake and enjoying what was happening. Her pet had started licking her to wake her up from the very first morning, even before she had purchased the contract from Eloise, and Hermione wasn't looking forward to being separated when she returned to Hogwarts. Of course, by that time she would have the twin's training mostly completed, so they would be able to take over some of Pretty Girl's duties.

Her pet's tongue soon had an orgasm building, and Hermione relaxed and let the pleasure flow over her, crying out softly as she climaxed. When the last of the pleasure faded, she tapped her pet on the shoulder, letting the girl know to stop. Hermione smiled into her upturned face, and said, “Wonderful job as always my Pretty Girl, thank you. Now, go ahead and pleasure yourself, then prepare my bath.”

Agatha nodded and slipped off the bed, kneeling on the carpeted floor, her legs spread as one hand slipped between her legs and the other playing with her tits. Hermione enjoyed watching her pet pleasure herself, and was looking forward to the time when the twins, and all the other girls she would claim would be doing the same thing. 

Of course, several of her toys would have to earn the right to pleasure themselves, and Hermione was really looking forward to showing Edgecombe the error of her ways. It was really a shame that Agatha's sister was so young, she had several plans for that girl, as well as her parents! She was actually thinking of training the younger girl so she only got pleasure from being buggered, and then passing her around to all the muggleborn and half-bloods she knew, discretely of course. 

She put aside those delightful thoughts as her pet's moans changed tone, and Hermione knew that the girl was about to climax. Reaching for her control disc, she held it loosely in her hand, and just as her pet was starting to peak, she stroked the pleasure gem, sending a burst of ecstasy directly to her pet. 

Agatha's eyes shot open as the pulse hit her, and the adoration in her gaze was almost enough to trigger another orgasm in Hermione. Almost, but not quite, she wanted to hold off for now, the little extra edge her randiness would provide would be useful as she started the first full day of the twin's training. 

When her pet recovered from her orgasm, Hermione nodded in acknowledgment of the girl's thanks, before Agatha hurried off to start the bath. As she waited, she selected the proper clothing for the day, making sure that it displayed the correct message to the twins. Hermione was actually looking forward to the day that their training was complete, so she could wear her denims and trainers again. Sure, the flats and severe outfit gave off the right signals, but she really missed being able to wear comfortable clothing!

The bath was ready by the time she'd chosen her clothing, and Pretty Girl was humming happily as she washed her, so Hermione just let her enjoy the feelings and stayed quiet. After she was dried off and dressed, she gave the girl her orders for the day and walked into the adjoining bedroom to wake the twins. 

Hermione was pleased to see that the two girls were sleeping with their arms around each other, smiles on their faces. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed that their legs were intertwined as well, with their thigh between their sister's legs. They apparently had taken her at her word about giving each other at least four orgasms a day. Technically she had only specified they use their fingers and their mouths, but since the order only went into effect this morning, she wasn't going to make an issue out of it. 

Clapping her hands sharply, the girls woke instantly, and there was no confusion at all this time. The two of them slid off the bed and knelt in front of her, smiles on their faces as they said “Good Morning, Mistress!”

“Good morning girls. You'll be going down to breakfast soon, but you need to take care of your morning routine first. Do you remember what I told you last night?”

The girls were silent for a moment before they nodded, and Hermione gestured for them to stand and follow her into the bathroom. She was pleased to see that they actually did remember her instructions, carefully removing the plug from their sister and washing each other completely. It was interesting that Padma accepted the cleaned plug easily, smiling as it pushed through her ring, while Parvati seemed to take it with less strain than the night before. 

She was about to direct them to head downstairs when they actually surprised her. Padma had just finished seating the plug in her twin's arse when she stood and pulled Parvati close and started snogging her. Parvati responded instantly and their hands went between their sister's thighs as they fingered each other enthusiastically. Hermione idly wondered whose idea this was, and wished she'd thought to install a monitoring charm in the girls' bedroom, because it must have been an interesting conversation after she sent them to bed.

Hermione waited as the girls pleasured each other, and when they climaxed she said, “Very nice girls, I'm glad you are enjoying playing with your sister. Now, it's time for breakfast.”

HSOC & HSOC & HSOC

When breakfast was finished, Hermione stood and gestured for the twins to follow her. Leading the two girls into the library, where Harry and Pretty Girl were sitting at a table, several file folders in front of them. 

Turning to the twins, she said, “For today, your task is to learn about your desires. I'm aware that both of you are technically virgins, so you don't truly know yourselves yet. On the floor in front of you are two collections of pictures of various girls enjoying different activities. The two books are identical, so it doesn't matter which book you choose. What you will be doing is go through your book and find at least three girls that you find attractive, and masturbate to orgasm as you fantasize about each girl. If you chose to pleasure each other while you fantasize, that will be acceptable and count toward the total you are required to provide each other.” 

She was watching their expressions, and neither of them showed the slightest embarrassment about having sex with each other, although she did notice Parvati glanced toward Harry to see if he was paying attention. He was of course, but it appeared as if he was concentrating on the documents in front of him. 'I wonder how many of her fantasies will include serving Master Harry as she played with whatever girl got her turned on?' Hermione wondered.

“Now, after you have reached three separate climaxes, you are to lick your sisters fingers clean and then go to the desk and using the paper and pens you find, write out each fantasy in great detail. I will be reviewing them at dinner so I can guide your training properly. Are there any questions?”

“No Mistress,” they replied, shaking their heads. Sitting down next to each other on the floor, the twins each picked up one of the books and opened them. Hermione hid a smile as the girls gasped in recognition of the women in the pictures. 

Raising her voice slightly, she said, “Yes girls, as you can see, the girls in the pictures have all been enjoyed by Master Harry and I, and some of them may belong to us as time goes by. So, if there is a particular girl or girls you find yourself fantasizing about more than the others, tell me, I might be willing to arrange a treat for you when you've earned it.”

She could hear the girls whispering excitedly, and wondered which of the girls would turn out to be the most popular? She set the thought aside, she would find out later that evening, she had work to do!

Hermione sat down at the table with Harry and Pretty Girl, a pad of paper in front of her, as she started working on the letter to Ayaan Patil to discuss an alliance. She wanted to be sure and get the tone exactly right, and that was a lot harder than writing an essay for Transfiguration! Eventually she got what she wanted and said, “Pretty Girl? You've been raised with this sort of crap, can you read over it for me?”

“Of course, Mistress,” Agatha nodded, reaching for the paper. Hermione shook out her hand, working out the writers cramp and smiled at Harry, 

“So where's Fleur? Did you wear her out last night and let her have a lie in?”

He grinned, “No, she was up at the usual hour, inhumanly cheerful as always. But actually, she's visiting Tonks and Teddy this morning, since the two of them are still just as close as ever.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow, “And you didn't go with her? I thought you were considering bringing Tonks into the family?”

Harry shook his head with a grimace, “I was thinking about it, but honestly, she may be starting to recover physically from what Greyback did to her, but it's going to be a long time before she's ready emotionally for anything beyond friendship. And honestly, it feels too much like a betrayal of Moony, and I'm not willing to do that.”

“At least she still has her folks to support her, if we hadn't been able to get Ted away from those snatchers...” she shuddered, that had been a scary fight!

Agatha's voice pulled her away from the memory of the fight, and she turned to her pet with a smile. “Yes, Pretty Girl?”

“I've read over what you wrote, and it should do what you wish, approaching the man as a potential ally and showing him the proper amount of respect. Even if the two of you hadn't already met, it would still create a positive impression.”

Hermione nodded, “Thank you. Now, how are you and Master Harry getting along with the Wizengamot nonsense?”

Her pet actually smirked, “Reading over the proposed bills, and trying to translate them into language people can actually understand? Now I know why people drink! But, I should be prepared to take my position in Master Harry's office by the time you return to Hogwarts.”

“Very good,” she said, before turning to Harry, “Will you have time to start my Pretty Girl on Occlumency before we have to go back? She needs to have at least basic shields so she can protect our secrets. Granted with Snape and Dumbledore roasting their nuts in whatever hell they earned, there aren't that many skilled Legilimens out there, but why take chances?”

He nodded, “Shouldn't be a problem, if nothing else I can ask Andi to teach her the basics, they'll be working together anyway, since Andi is the Potter proxy, so we need to introduce them fairly soon.”

Hermione shrugged, “I can send her a note when I'm in the alley, asking when she's available for a meeting. Probably be best to go to her, since I doubt she'd appreciate our girls' dress code.”

Pretty Girl giggled and Hermione shot her a quick smile, before reaching for the parchment and her quill to rewrite the letter. Once she was finished, Hedwig, as usual flew in through an open window and stuck her leg out. After the snowy owl departed with her correspondence, Hermione stood, gave her pet a quick kiss, and said, “Okay, I'm off to Gringotts, the twins should be busy until I get back.”

HSOC & HSOC & HSOC

Padma barely noticed that Mistress was leaving, she was too engrossed in the pictures before her. It was strange, until Mistress and claimed her and her twin, she'd barely looked at other girls, well, except for Fleur, but a Veela was different! But now, she had really enjoyed playing with her sister, the fact that Parvati was her twin just added a bit of spice to the pleasure she got following Mistress's orders. And yes, she'd really, really enjoyed kneeling between Mistress's thighs, worshiping her. 

She'd been vaguely aware that she enjoyed the idea of someone taking control of her, but her unformed fantasies always had a powerful wizard being the one to claim her. She'd actually pictured Master Harry more than once, but now it was Mistress Hermione filling her dreams, although Master Harry was there as well. The one constant in her fantasies was that her Master would claim her completely, having her submit by holding open her bum to be taken. It was when Mistress had her laying on her belly, her fingers penetrating her so intimately, that Padma had known she was were she belonged!

And now, looking at the pictures of the different girls that Mistress and Master Harry had enjoyed, she licked her lips, imagining herself in the scene. She'd already found the three girls that she enjoyed the most. The first was Penny Clearwater, the Prefect and then Head Girl her first years at school. But she'd never imagined Penny the way she was seeing her now! The pretty blonde was tied naked to a table, her bum in the air as Mistress used a paddle to turn her pale skin a bright red! The picture captured the wide smile on Penny's face, and the way she pushed her bottom up to the paddle, making it clear how much she enjoyed what Mistress was doing. 

And then the next picture was burned in Padma's memory, she knew just what her fantasy would be, because Mistress was wearing one of the 'living dildos' that she had shown them, and was buggering the bound girl, her hands playing with Penny's tits as she shagged her. 

She closed her eyes as she pictured herself in Penny's place, one hand pulling and twisting her nipples while the other moved between her legs, her fingers stroking her lotus, feeling the slickness of her juices. She was rubbing the petals, sliding the tip of her finger inside, when she felt her twin shifting next to her, and hearing Parvati moaning.

Without thinking, she opened her eyes and turned to her sister, who was staring back at her with lust filled eyes, and reached for Parvati, her hand moving to finger her sister, and sighing as Parvati's fingers started touching her. They moved closer, their lips touching as they kissed, the world fading away as her tongue slipped into her sister's mouth. She worked her fingers into Parvati's lotus, pumping as her thumb searched for the button, shuddering as she felt her sister doing the same inside her.

The two of them kept kissing as they fingered each other, and Padma used her free hand to play with Parvati's tits, toying with the stiff nipples and enjoying the way that her own breasts reacted to being teased, especially when Parvati pinched her nipples sharply! The bit of sweet pain shot bolts of pleasure through her body directly into her core, and Padma's eyes rolled back in her head as she felt the climax wash over her, barely managing to keep her own fingers plunging into her twin, until she felt Parvati clench around her fingers as her own pleasure hit.

The two of them held each other through their climax, and when Padma became aware again, she slipped her fingers out of her sister and raised them to her mouth, licking the sweet juices off her fingers as Parvati did the same thing, before picking up the books again.

Neither of them noticed the expression of amusement on Master Harry's face, or the excitement on the Pretty Girls, but they probably wouldn't have cared if they did, because they had followed Mistress's orders, that was what was important.

Moving to the next set of pictures, Padma bit her lip to keep from moaning, because this set featured Master Harry and Fleur! There was another girl in the picture, but her face was between Fleur's legs as Master Harry took her, so she couldn't see who it was. It didn't stop the arousal from starting to build again as she watched the moving pictures. It was only when she turned the page and saw the next picture that she realized who the other woman was. It was Professor Burbage! Padma had heard that Master Harry and Mistress had rescued the young teacher, but nobody knew what really happened afterward. 

She licked her lips as she watched Master Harry and Fleur enjoy the attractive young woman, who was clearly loving what was happening, but when she moved to the next picture and saw the professor roll over onto her stomach and hold her rear open? Padma couldn't help herself, she reached behind her and her fingers gripped the base of the plug filling her and started twisting it, the sensations it sent through her body washing everything else away. It was glorious!

Padma was so lost in sensation that she barely realized Parvati had shifted her so she was laying on her back, until she felt her sister's thighs straddling her face and her tongue came out automatically to start licking the other girl's pussy. She opened her own legs as Parvati's mouth covered her own quim and she started licking as well. Padma idly wished Mistress was there to watch, and maybe she would use a paddle on her?

The orgasm as she imagined Mistress using the paddle while playing with the plug in her arse was even greater than the one earlier, and she shrieked out her release into her twin sister's pussy, her tongue working feverishly and causing Parvati to flood her mouth with sweet juices. When she finished swallowing, Padma lay back on the carpet panting, a huge smile on her face as she reveled in the feelings still flowing through her body.

When Parvati shifted so they were face to face, the two of them kissed briefly before licking each other's faces clean. Padma wanted to move on to the next pages, but she was feeling so relaxed that she just put her arms around Parvati and lay back on the carpet, falling into a light doze.

Patil Residence  
443 Mountbatten Place  
Clapham, London  
Friday, June 5th, 1998  
11:30 am

Ayaan looked up from the documents on his desk, a slight smile on his face. Miss Granger had been as good as her word, the notice from Gringotts showed the payment for the contracts had been deposited, along with the additional 1,000 galleons she had mentioned. He had already arranged for the necessary funds to be, discretely, deposited in the necessary accounts to make good on his indiscretions. 

He'd been relieved that the meeting with Miss Granger had gone as well as it had, and hoped that his daughters were adjusting to their new lives. He was sure they were surprised to find out who they were actually going to be serving, but nothing he'd heard about either Miss Granger or Mister Potter gave him any cause to worry that they would be cruel. And, as distasteful as it was to consider, the fact that his daughters were going to be affiliated with the Potter family, even indirectly, would help the entire family in dealing with the Pureblood traditionalists who still had control of their society.

He noticed Rajaan, the family elf was standing in the doorway, the signal that lunch was almost ready, so he started putting the documents away, only to look up in surprise when a snowy white owl came through the window and landed on his desk. Ayaan recognized the owl as the one that had brought Miss Granger's initial letter, so he reached for the letter the owl was carrying.

He read through the letter quickly, absently noting the attention to proper protocol, before blinking and starting to re-read, the smile on his face widening as he absorbed what he was reading. The letter started with telling him that Padma and Parvati were both extremely satisfactory and adjusting to their lives quite well. That pleased him, he wouldn't have wanted them to be unhappy, but the more important part of the letter was regarding an Alliance between the Patil family and the Potters! The details would need to be worked out, but this was a tremendous opportunity to elevate his family and ensure that it continued to prosper for generations. He would need to include Aarev, his heir in the negotiations, but that would only be expected. 

Writing a quick reply expressing his delight in accepting the invitation to set up a meeting, as well as thanking Miss Granger for the kind words of his daughters, he signed and sealed the letter. Seeing that the owl had remained, he tied the letter to her leg and watched as she flew back out the window. 

It was a much happier man who sat down with his wives and son to enjoy a delicious meal.

HSOC & HSOC & HSOC

12 Grimmauld Place  
Later that Afternoon

Hermione gave a tired sigh as she walked through the front door, glad to be home at last. She had stopped at the Post Office on the way to Gringotts and sent the message to Andi about a meeting, only to run into Ginny and Luna, sitting at the rebuilt Fortescue's Ice Cream. The two of them waved her over, and so she ended up spending nearly a half an hour catching up on the gossip. She did enjoy the ice cream though. 

She had to be fairly careful in how she answered the girls questions about Harry, because she didn't think the girls had any idea of his true nature, or the relationship between he and Fleur. And it was clear that both girls were interested in him, but could they handle him if he took an active interest? Hermione knew that Harry found the two of them attractive, and he was especially fond of Luna, but both of them had lived fairly sheltered lives, and with Ginny growing up hearing Molly's opinions, it was doubtful that the little redhead would be able to adapt to Harry's needs.

Although, Ginny had been changed by the Diary, and Luna was open minded enough, especially to playing with another girl. Maybe they would be open to the idea of a non-traditional family after all?Both of them had been quite relaxed when she happened to find them together in the orchard by the Burrow. Harry did need to find wives for his families, since Fleur was fairly certain she wouldn't be able to give Harry a son. And the requirement for other wives would be true even if she did eventually decide to accept his offer of becoming Lady Potter. She was still torn about that, especially after finding out from Gringotts that the similarity in the names between her and the Dagworth-Granger family was just a coincidence.

Heading up the stairs, she heard the sounds of feminine pleasure coming from the library, and hurried toward the open door. Stopping at the doorway, she took a quick look around the room and grinned, her girls were certainly learning what they enjoyed! Padma was draped over her Pretty Girl's lap, with her hands tied behind her back and Pretty Girl using a slipper to spank the squirming girl. She was the one who was being noisy about her enjoyment, and Hermione knew that she was going to enjoy reading the girl's fantasies.

She raised an eyebrow at what Parvati was doing, the other girl was kneeling to the side of Harry's desk, masturbating as he watched. Something about the way she was holding herself was familiar, and Hermione mentally reviewed the pictures she had selected for the books. It only took a few seconds, and she remembered that Angelina had taken a very similar pose when she was on stage at the Stag, fingering herself in front of an audience after doing her strip routine. So little Parvati likes the idea of being watched, does she? Very interesting...

Hermione stepped quietly into the room, not wanting to disturb them, but Harry and Pretty Girl both looked up and smiled at her, before going back to what they were doing. When first Padma, and then Parvati climaxed, she called out “Very good, girls, I'm happy to see you have obeyed me so well.”

The twins looked at her in surprise, only to collapse in place when she sent a pleasure pulse to both of them, triggering yet another climax in both of them. Padma slid off of Pretty Girl's lap and wrapped her arms around her as she rode out her pleasure, a blissed out smile on her face. Parvati was just laying there, her eyes glazed as she shivered, her fingers clenching the carpet as she moaned happily.

Pausing to give her pet a kiss and a quick nipple tweak, before taking her hand and pulling her to her feet, Hermione walked over to Harry and sat on the edge of his desk, casting the muffling charm around the three of them. “So, anything interesting you noticed?”

Harry grinned, “Parvati really got excited about the idea of people watching her, she was practically screaming in her thoughts at the idea of being on stage surrounded by a room full of people as she got herself off. She also likes the idea of you and Pretty Girl taking her on that same stage. It might be worth checking with Penelope and see if she has any talent for dancing and give her a treat when her training is complete. With Padma, I think you can see just what gets her motor running, although you did miss how she started playing with the plug in her arse earlier. I'd say she was nearly as interested in being buggered as Fleur is.”

Agatha nodded, “I agree Mistress, although she seems to also really be interested in being restrained while she is being spanked, and she really enjoyed it when I started manipulating the plug. She seems to be confused about who she wants to have claiming her, because she was moaning both your and Master Harry's name, begging you to bugger her like a English sailor.”

Hermione pursed her lips thoughtfully, that was something she would need to deal with as their training progressed. But she was curious, “And did my pets enjoy each other while I was gone?”

Harry laughed softly, “Oh yes, several times, both fingers and using their mouths. Honestly, I'd be surprised if the two of them weren't a bit cum-drunk for the rest of the afternoon, as many times as they came.”

He paused, “Oh, and you got a response from the girl's father. Hedwig delivered it a couple of hours ago.” He summoned it off the table by the door, and Hermione reached for it eagerly. 

Reading it, she grinned, “He's certainly interested, although he wants his heir to be involved with the negotiations. I don't have a problem with that, but he'll expect you to be there as well.”

Harry shrugged, “So, how did it go at Gringotts?”

She grimaced, “No connection they could find, the names are just a coincidence.”

He looked at her sympathetically, but she shook her head, “It was a longshot anyway, but at least we know. Oh, and I met up with Ginny and Luna while I was out, they were both very interested in how you were doing, and there was far more than just friendly interest from both of them.”

Harry grinned, “So you think they may want to find out what my bedroom looks like? I doubt I would have any problems with that, at all, especially since Luna had mentioned how close the two of them had gotten while we were off on our camping trip.”

Hermione chuckled, “You caught that, did you? We would have had a much more interesting time if it were the two of them in the tent with us, don't you think?”

His grin turned into a laugh, “Well, we can be sure they would have been well trained by the time Tommy was killed.” Growing serious he said, “Would it bother you if they were with me? I know that you were considering the two of them, but neither of them have the sort of connections that would fit into your part of our plans, and you know that it would be easier to get Arthur on board if Ginny were in what appeared to be a conventional relationship.”

She shrugged, “I'll admit I would enjoy having the two of them in bed with me, but you're right. Other than my Pretty Girl, who was just a lucky encounter that I'm extremely happy about, the other girls we've talked about are all useful. But we can consider that later, I need to relax and the twins will be sleeping for a while.” 

Standing, she took Agatha's hand and said, “we'll be down later, can you do me a favor and remind the girls that I'm expecting their written fantasies at dinner?”

Harry laughed and nodded, “Sure, I'll be going over the rest of this crap for a few hours yet. Have fun!”

She grinned at him and nodded at Fleur who had just walked into the room, before putting her arm around her Pretty Girl's waist and heading toward her bedroom. She could feel a tiny bit of uncertainty coming from her pet and softly said, 

“I meant exactly what I said, I claimed you because I am very fond of you, and you have pleased me greatly from the very first time we were together. You know a little bit of what Master Harry and I are planning, but even if we weren't planning on gathering the other girls for our purposes, you would still be welcome at my side, the same as Fleur is at Master Harry's side.”

Feeling the tension leave the other girl, Hermione opened the door to her bedroom and said, “But now, I have a great deal of tension to release, so get on the bed with the pillow under your hips!”

Pretty Girl smiled widely and took the position, her arms and legs spread wide, and Hermione used her wand to wrap the cuffs around her wrists and ankles, holding her in place. With a grin, she stripped out of her clothes and picked up the living cock and her favorite paddle, moving closer to the bed. They were both going to enjoy this!

End Chapter Five


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle visits, and the twin's learn a new skill

STORY TITLE: Hermione's Summer of Conquest  
PART: 06 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: FanFiction.Net, HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: After her ordeal at the hands of Bellatrix, Hermione is done submitting to the Pureblood Witches, Now they Submit to Her!   
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Hermione/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <5,271>   
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.   
AUTHORS NOTES: A Different POV character and Harry isn't a major character in the story, so it's very different from my usual stuff. Hope you enjoy 

12 Grimmauld Place  
Thursday, July 2nd, 1998  
Late Afternoon

Hermione smiled gently as she watched the twins perform. It had been 30 days since she claimed them, and they had exceeded her expectations in almost every way. They were far more comfortable being nude than wearing clothes, which was proven when they had to dress to attend the meeting with Ayaan and his son to establish the Alliance. Technically they didn't need to be there, but she knew that their father would want to see them, at least to assure himself that they were healthy and happy.

The two of them had begun starting the morning in a 69 before getting out of bed from the first week, there hadn't been a single day that the two of them didn't bring each other to orgasm at least seven or eight times without being directed. She hadn't needed to give either of them a shock in almost three weeks, and both of them have been able to take the largest anal plug with ease for several days. Of course, Padma has been climaxing when Parvati inserted the plug since the second week, but she's as big an anal slut as Fleur, so that's not surprising. 

But this, this was something they hadn't accomplished before. The two of them were back to back, sharing an anal dildo, and they were sucking the living dildos that Fleur and Pretty Girl were wearing. From the expression on the other two girls, the twins were doing an excellent job sucking the pseudo cocks. 

Stripping out of her suit jacket, she sat down next to Harry and put up a privacy spell. “According to Narcissa, the news about the Alliance has reached the public, finally. And there is a little bit of talk about the twins being under your protection. As expected, most people seem to think that they are warming your bed, so don't be surprised if you get offers from Cyrus Greengrass for Daphne and Astoria, and possibly a couple of others.”

Harry smirked, “Are the two of them on your list? Because if they are, I might just accept the offer, to use the memories to ruin Draco's day. And the memory of the two of them licking your pussy while I bugger them should be enough to make him try and top himself.”

She grinned, “Daphne's on my list, but if we get a chance to get both sisters we should take it. The Greengrass's weren't one of the worst offenders, so we don't need to apply a lot of pressure on them. Unlike Alonzo Parkinson and the Rookwood Family. But that's personal and they can wait until their Princess is old enough. Then we come down like the fist of an angry god on that whole family! I'm considering binding both the mother and daughter to my Pretty Girl, I'm sure she is imaginative enough to make their lives a living hell!”

Harry nodded, “I'll help you with them, you know that. Agatha may belong to you, but Fleur and I are both rather fond of her as well. But, putting that aside, did Narcissa have anything else to report?”

“Not about the Wizengamot, but she did mention that she had reconciled with Andi, and had been spending time with her and Ted, even getting to know her niece.” She grinned, “I get the feeling that she might be spending her evenings in their bedroom, because she was far more pleasant and relaxed than I'd ever seen her.”

He chuckled, “Well, you and I certainly can't comment about enjoying sisters, considering the twins, and Gabrielle coming over on my birthday. I'm just glad that she is only offering the one night, just from the few times she's visited, I can tell she would be far too volatile to fit in with what we are building.”

Hermione nodded absently, she'd noticed the same thing, but hadn't said anything. She was more interested at the moment in watching her pets, and she said, “Sorry Harry, we can finish this later, I just realized that there is a perfectly good pet with an available tongue, and I'm not going to let her go to waste!”

She heard Harry laughing as she stripped down and walked over to where her Pretty Girl was laying back, enjoying Parvati's mouth, and lowered her pussy down to the girl's mouth. She smiled down at her pet and Agatha reached up to grip her thighs, bringing her pussy in reach of her pet's tongue.

Hearing the rustle of clothing, Hermione looked over and saw that Harry had the same idea. He was crouching over Fleur's face and feeding her his cock. She sighed happily as Pretty Girl's tongue danced in her pussy, touching all of her sensitive points and bringing her closer and closer to cumming. She relaxed and let the pleasure build, the control disc in her hand. As soon as she felt the orgasm rushing toward her, she gave her Pretty Girl a pulse of pleasure, triggering her own orgasm. 

Of course, since she was using the living dildo, her climax meant that Parvati got a mouthful of cum and had to swallow quickly not to lose any of it. This was something new for both sisters, and Parvati managed to swallow the entire load. That deserved a reward, and Hermione sent her former roommate a burst of pleasure, triggering an climax in Parvati. Of course, that made Parvati jerk backward, burying the other end of the anal dildo deep in Padma's arse, making her scream out her climax. Fortunately, Padma was still aware enough, even while cumming, to take Fleur back into her mouth and continue sucking, and soon she was swallowing eagerly, earning a pulse of her own.

Once her pets recovered from their climaxes, she sent the twins to shower, and told Pretty Girl to prepare a bath for her. The three of them went about their duties without question and Hermione stayed to watch Harry and Fleur play until the bath was ready. He removed the toy from Fleur before he took her, of course, it would just be too strange otherwise.

HSOC & HSOC & HSOC

12 Grimmauld Place  
Friday, July 31st, 1998  
Late Evening

Hermione cried out as Gabrielle's tongue brushed against her inner walls, making every nerve tingle happily. The girl had already taken Harry in all three of her holes and licked Fleur to multiple climaxes, but she had fought for quite a while. Fleur hadn't been exaggerating when she said that her sister wasn't a submissive. She challenged Harry for dominance almost from the instant she stepped into the house and stripped out of her robes. The girl had been determined to be a brat, and she'd succeed, at first anyway. It had been entertaining to see her transform and try to scratch and burn Harry, but the outcome was never in doubt. 

Harry had just waved away the flames she threw at him, and when she tried to use her claws, he just grabbed them in his bare hands and held her in place, staring into her eyes until she transformed back and knelt at his feet, her head bowed in submission.

That was when the fun started, because Harry ordered her to satisfy her sister, and when the fiery girl knelt between Fleur's thighs, Harry pulled her wrists behind her back and spanked her until she made Fleur cum. Gabrielle's arse was redder than a Weasley's hair by the time Fleur splashed her juices over the girl's face, and then Harry started stretching her arse, making her squeal loudly.

If the girl hadn't started to push back against Harry's hand when he was spanking her, and fingering herself as he took her arse, she would have thought that Gabrielle was struggling against what she was doing, instead of completely enjoying herself. She had even sucked him clean after her buggered her, and then, when he was hard again, kept sucking until he flooded her mouth.

Once Harry was temporarily sated, she moved back to Fleur, and licked her sister to several more orgasms, then Harry ordered her to service the twins and Pretty Girl. It was a good thing that she started with Pretty Girl, because Padma had already climaxed from watching the girl being spanked and buggered. Parvati had automatically started fingering her twin when she could tell Padma was getting excited. After Padma collapsed in her seat, shaking from her climax, Parvati lifted her hand away and started licking her fingers clean, not even thinking about it.

By the time Gabrielle's had finished teasing another climax out of Padma, it was finally Hermione's turn, and the girl started licking enthusiastically. Hermione was already on edge after watching her being forced to submit, and it didn't take long for her to hit a peak of her own. 

When she recovered, she looked at her pets, and saw that the twins were flagging, so she sent them to take a shower and Pretty Girl to run the bath. There was nothing quite as relaxing as being bathed by her senior pet, and Pretty Girl enjoyed it as well. Although she was controlling her thoughts better since Harry and Andi had been teaching her occlumency.

She saw Gabrielle going down on Fleur again as she left the room, while Harry was sliding into her soaking pussy. The girl was going to have a very long night, and Hermione hoped she enjoyed herself.

After the bath, she flicked on the mirror to check on the twins and saw them licking each other before falling asleep. She had Pretty Girl use her mouth before she was allowed to finger herself to orgasm. The girl spent the night sleeping in her Mistress's arms.

HSOC & HSOC & HSOC

12 Grimmauld Place  
Saturday, August 1st, 1998  
7:00 am

Fleur was following Gabrielle through the floo when Hermione came down the steps, followed by her Pretty Girl. She had wrapped a light robe around her, while her pet was naked as always. She saw Harry sitting at the breakfast table, a cup of coffee in front of him as he read a letter.

Pretty Girl moved to prepare her cuppa with the ease of long practice, and soon she had her tea in front of her. Giving her pet a smile, Hermione waved her to a seat and looked over at Harry. He wasn't frowning, but it was clear he was concentrating on something. When he finished the letter, she said, “Anything to be concerned about?”

He shook his head, “No, just a report from Ayaan, apparently Alonzo Parkinson is not a happy bunny at the moment. He had been trying to get a monopoly on fluxweed and a couple of other things that the Patil's use in their potions ingredients, and the fact that he is allied with the Potter family was enough to influence people to vote against Parkinson. He also thanks the two of us for protecting the twins reputation, because if the word got out they were concubines they would be looked down on.” He paused, taking a sip of his coffee, and said, “What I was trying to figure out is what Parkinson was hoping to accomplish with the items he was trying to monopolize. They are extremely common and don't have all that many uses that I'm aware of. Hell, fluxweed grows wild all over the place, so what possible benefit does he think he can get?”

Hermione was going over the same questions, and not finding any answers, but, remembering an earlier conversation, she turned to her pet and said, “Pretty Girl, I want you to get in contact with Pansy Parkinson, see if you can get her to spill any information about what her father is up to. If you need to tease it out of her during pillow talk, then you have my permission. She's probably aware that you are working for Harry, and if she wants to know if you are sleeping with him, don't deny it. You can also let slip that he is more than capable of fulfilling your needs. Since you mentioned she has similar desires, that can be another hook.” 

Turning to Harry, she smirked, “Sorry to use you for bait, Harry, but from what I know of Pansy, she'd be more willing to climb into your bed than mine, especially if she thinks there's a benefit in it for her.”

Harry shrugged, “I'm willing to make the sacrifice to figure out what the hell Parkinson is up to. Besides, I owe her for suggesting that the school turn me over to Voldemort when he had the school surrounded. I'm sure I can find lots of interesting ways to make her pay for that, and everything else she did to be a pain in arse while we were in school.”

Turning back to her pet, she said, “I know that the idea of me giving you these orders may make you uncomfortable, but I'm planning to make it a regular occurrence. It's just that you are uniquely suited to get the information we need.” 

Pretty Girl smiled, “I understand that, Mistress. I knew, when I first mentioned that I had a history with Pansy that it might be necessary, so I'm not uncomfortable or upset at all. But thank you for thinking about my feelings. Besides, it's not like you were asking me to sleep with her father. That I would have a problem with, he's really not a very nice person.”

Hermione laughed shortly, “Haven't you figured it out yet, Pretty Girl, we aren't very nice either. Nice people wouldn't do what we are doing. This society needs to be dragged kicking and screaming out of the dark ages, otherwise we'll have another dark lord in 20 years, and frankly one in a lifetime is enough for me. Does this mean that people will be hurt, deliberately? Yes it does, but we will be hurting them to prevent them doing damage to even more people.”

Her pet nodded, “I understood that from the very beginning, Mistress, and I haven't raised any concerns or objections, so why would you expect that to change? If things had been taken care of the first time, my uncle wouldn't have been able to kill Melanie or any of the others he tortured. You aren't the only people who have a reason for wanting change.”

Hermione smiled, “You're right, and thank you for your confidence in us to prevent any more Melanie's from dying. But, the day isn't getting any longer and we have work to do. Go up and prepare my clothes for the day, and then get the bath ready. I'll be up shortly.”

Agatha left to complete her tasks, and Hermione put up a silencing spell, shaking her head. “I really wasn't expecting that, but, it does make sense. We've just gotten caught up in our own losses that we can forget that other people had losses too. But, I think the girls are about ready to display themselves in public, and give them a treat at the same time. Can you contact Eloise and have her send Penelope over? I'm going to have the girls learn to dance and put on a show. I know that Parvati has multiple fantasies about stripping and masturbating in front of an audience, and I'm sure that Padma would enjoy being the main feature in a two girl bondage show, especially when the other girl buggers her.”

Harry grinned, “That shouldn't be a problem, and I know that Penelope would love to spend time with Fleur again, she really enjoyed the weekend that I had her here.”

She snorted, “And you didn't enjoy having Percy's ex fulfilling your every fantasy? She's nearly as submissive as Fleur and Pretty Girl, but she seems to have a real taste for bondage, so she and Padma should get along very well!”

Harry didn't even try to disagree.

“So, did you enjoy your birthday present?” She asked with a grin, but Harry didn't grin back like she expected. He actually looked perplexed, which wasn't a normal expression for her best friend.

“You know that I thought it was just going to be a one time thing, right? Well, Gabrielle apparently had a different idea. When we woke up this morning, and she finished swallowing, she told me that, since I've proven to her Veela nature that I'm strong enough to conquer and satisfy her, she can go back to her life and complete her education. Once she graduates, she's planning on coming back! Gah! I'm not sure I even want her back for a second round, let alone having her a part of my life. I'm perfectly happy with Fleur, we suit each other, but.... “

“Gabrielle's a brat that needs to be spanked with a beater's bat on a daily basis?”

He shrugged, “Maybe? No, she's not that bad, but I really don't think she would fit with us, and Fleur feels the same way.” He sighed, “At least we've got a year or more to decide what to do.”

HSOC & HSOC & HSOC

12 Grimmauld Place  
Monday, August 3rd, 1998  
9:00 am

Harry and Pretty Girl had already left for the Ministry when she clapped her hands for attention. The two girls slipped off their seats at the table and were kneeling before her, their attention focused on her. She smiled at them and said, “You both have done very well with your training so far, and I'm very pleased with both you. In fact, I'm so pleased that I'm arranging a special treat for the two of you. In a few minutes, a girl is going to be arriving and she will be teaching the two of you to do what is called 'pole dancing'. I know that Parvati really likes the idea of showing herself, and this will teach you both how to do it properly. Now, Padma, I know that you aren't as excited about the idea, but after you are finished dancing, you will be part of a special performance, involving being restrained and paddled.”

Both girl's eyes were lit up with excitement as they understood what she was saying, and they thanked her in unison.

She sent them up to shower, and to come back downstairs when they finished.

They were still upstairs when Penelope arrived, carrying a portable music player as well as a carton with several different shrunk down costumes. Hermione led her down to the basement, where she had created a stage area with a floor to ceiling pole. After checking that the music player would work, she brought Penelope back upstairs and explained what she was wanting.

“Now, I'm thinking it will take at least a week of instruction for them to be comfortable dancing, and I know that Harry is making sure you are paid for your time, but I don't think that's enough, so I'll be making sure that the girls express their appreciation at the end of each lesson. And, after the final lesson, I'm sure that Fleur will be happy to spend some time with you.”

Penelope stared at her in surprise, before laughing, “Okay, you certainly know how to motivate a girl. But when do I get to meet my trainees? Do I know them?”

Hermione grinned, hearing the two of them walking softly down the steps. “Well they were a couple of years behind you, but one of them was in your house so you should at least recognize them.” 

She just finished when the twins stepped around the doorway and stopped, clearly recognizing Penelope. Hermione saw that Padma's eyes lit up with excitement, and remembered that the girl had written up a very intense fantasy about Penelope when they were just starting their training. Well, she certainly wasn't going to object to 'thanking' Penny.

Judging by the look in Penelope's eyes, her interest in working with the twins just increased a great deal. But she was able to maintain a professional attitude, at least to start with. “Okay, your Mistress explained what she wanted the two of you to learn, so let's get started. I have several different costumes in your sizes downstairs, and some shoes to dance in. I'll let you know right now that learning to move in the shoes is going to be the hardest part of the lessons, but it's well worth it.”

Hermione followed as Penelope led the twins down into the basement, explaining some of the basics of strip dancing, and saying that they should watch her first and then she would take them through each of the parts of the dance. The twins were paying close attention, and Hermione was curious enough to watch as well.

Padma's eyes were locked on Penelope as she casually stripped to the skin, moving easily to the rack of costumes that she had prepared, and selected what Hermione recognized as a Policewoman's outfit. Once she was dressed, Penelope put on the boots that went with the costume. Hermione saw the twins stiffen when they saw the heels on the boots, and it was clear they understood why Penelope warned them. 

Turning on the music, a pounding beat came out of the speakers, and Hermione smiled, tapping her toes to “Another One Bites The Dust”. Penelope had moved to the back of the stage after starting the music, and ran out, leaping for the pole and swinging around it. The twins gasped as she moved, but their attention was locked on every move she made.

Penelope's moves covered the entire stage, she moved with the music, unbuttoning her uniform blouse as she moved, giving a glimpse of her bra covered breasts, until, at the end of the song she pulled the blouse off and stood there for a couple of seconds, letting the audience enjoy what she was showing.

Both girls were squirming by partway into the next song, because Penny had stripped out of the uniform skirt, and all she was wearing under it was a thong, showing her shapely arse cheeks as she moved. 

By the time Penelope had removed her bra, the girls were fingering each other, and playing with each others breasts. If they hadn't needed to watch the stage, Hermione was sure that the two of them would have been snogging they were so turned on!

The last song was reaching it's peak when she ripped off the thong, and danced completely nude but for the boots for the last minute of the song. Hermione started clapping when Penelope finished, and the two girls followed her lead, getting a smile from Penelope as she stepped off the stage.

Stopping in front of the girls, Penelope said, “It's always nice to be appreciated, and when I'm dancing in a club the appreciation is in cash, but since we aren't in a club, I'll take my appreciation from her your fingers.” 

Reaching down, she took both girl's hands and lifted them to her mouth, licking the juices from each of the fingers in turn. When she had their fingers clean, she smirked and rubbed both of her hands over her pussy, gathering juices on her fingers and fed them to both girls. “Don't worry if you want more, girls, you're Mistress tells me you'll both be licking it from the source when we finish.”

Hermione smothered a laugh at the way Penelope was playing with the girls, but didn't say anything, since she had basically given the girl permission to play with the twins. It was time to plant the seeds that, if needed, they would find themselves in a bed other than their Mistress's. 

Gesturing for the girls to follow, she walked over to the costumes and had each of them choose one. Once they were dressed, Penelope spent a good amount of time teaching them to move in the heels. After they were able to move steadily on the heels, Penelope walked them through each of the moves she made on stage, and making the girls copy each of the moves, before putting them together in a routine. It was still extremely rough, but the girls were getting the idea when Hermione called a halt.

“That's enough for today, girls. It's been two hours and you need to rest before the next lesson. Now, all of you have worked up a sweat, so I want the two of you to take Penelope up to the shower and make sure she is completely clean before you clean each other. Once you are clean and dried off, take her into your room and offer her a choice out of the toy chest. I'm sure you will please her as much as you please me.”

 

HSOC & HSOC & HSOC

Penelope had to admit, this wasn't quite what she was expecting when she got the word that Harry wanted to hire her to teach dancing. She thought that he wanted to put Fleur to work at one of his clubs, but finding out that it was Hermione who was the one who wanted her girls trained was a bit of a shock. Not that Hermione was a lesbian, she'd spent several nights in Mistress Hermione's bed so she was well aware of her preferences. No, what had surprised her was finding out it was the Patil Twins who were her students. And having Hermione tell her that she got to enjoy the girls after each lesson? She was never going to turn that down! She had noticed Padma when she was in school, but she was far too young to even consider, but she and her sister are of age now, and fair game!

She'd been a bit bemused by how thorough the twins were in the shower, making sure she was completely clean, even washing her hair, which was quite enjoyable, before they started washing each other. Padma explained that it was Mistress's orders that they always shower together, and wash each other and not themselves. Penelope gave a mental salute to Hermione, it was an excellent way to accustom the girls to touching each other, especially if they hadn't played with girls before.

Once the shower was finished, and they were all dried off, Padma took her by the hand and led her into their bedroom, where she opened something the size of a school trunk filled with paddles, cuffs and dildos. She picked up the paddle and one of the dildos before walking over to the bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed and spread her legs, beckoning Padma over. She looked around the room as Padma was taking her place, and noticed the mirror directly in front of her. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the faint shadow of a figure behind the mirror, and realized that Mistress was watching her pets perform. 'Kinky aren't you, Hermione?' she thought, before sighing as Padma tongue ran along her lips. 

Before she lost concentration, Penelope directed Parvati to lay on her back between her sister's legs and pleasure her. Parvati was in position almost before she finished giving her the instructions. Padma moaned into her pussy, making her tongue vibrate nicely as Parvati started licking. The whole situation already had Penelope on edge, and Padma's skilled tongue was just pushing her closer and closer to losing control, but she struggled to hold on as long as she could. But then, Padma surprised her, sliding a finger into her pussy and rubbing the walls as she licked. The girl shifted position, and her tongue rubbed against her clit, which was enough to push her over the edge, and as she felt the orgasm wash over her, making her fall back on the bed, the brat pulled her finger out and slid it right up her arse! 

That was all it took, and she was gone to her happy place. She distantly heard Padma crying out her own climax, but that wasn't important compared to how she was feeling. She was floating above the clouds, every nerve in her body singing happily as she looked down at her body, and saw that Padma had turned around and was licking Parvati, which was nice of her, to make sure her sister felt good too.

Eventually she got bored floating around and lowered herself back into her body and opened her eyes with a moan. She was just starting to sit up when she felt another tongue licking her, and she looked down to see Parvati between her thighs!

Parvati was just as enthusiastic as her sister, but had a different technique. She actually lifted Penny's legs up and ran her tongue along the crack of her arse before sucking on the swollen pussy lips, making them even wetter before she slipped her tongue between the lips. She was still so over stimulated from the early orgasm that it didn't take long at all for Parvati to get her off. The last thing she remembered thinking before all thought was gone, was “Harry can keep his money! This is better!”

HSOC & HSOC & HSOC

Hermione was extremely pleased with the twins, the care they took in washing Penelope, and then enthusiastically pleasuring the woman, they had come a long way in just over 30 days, and they would be excellent examples for their sister concubines as she collected them. Of course, they still had a lot to learn, but they had time. She did wonder if Penelope would have the energy to use the toys she selected, or if they would have to wait until tomorrow's lesson? Either way it would be entertaining to watch, especially Padma's reaction to being paddled. 

She heard a soft knock at the door, and moved to open it, still keeping her eyes on the bedroom. Fleur slipped through the slightly opened door, and whispered, “Master said you might wish for some relief while watching your pets. May I serve you?”

Hermione grinned widely and stripped out of her skirt and leaned back against the wall. Fleur knelt down on the cushions and started licking, and Hermione was glad the 'theater' was sound proof, because the Veela quickly had her going out of her mind. She was definitely going to have to do something nice for Harry after this! Maybe she should see what Susan Bones is doing these days? He would probably really enjoy playing with her hufflepuffies, hell, so would she!

But she could worry about that later, Fleur was making her feel too damn good right now!

End Chapter Six


End file.
